Amuse Bouche
by FangbangerLayla
Summary: Eric is a sexy chef, Sookie is a loser magnet in need of some cooking therapy. All Human. 16 chapters. Updates Weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with an all human story. Eric is a sexy chef, and Sookie has some issues to get over. Updates to this story will be weekly, maybe sooner if the stars align. This will be about 12 -15 chapters in length and contains mostly porn and a little plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sookie walked through the doors of the Mirage Hotel and Casino and heaved a sighed, letting out a long awaited relaxing breath. In contrast to the hot, dry desert air that she had just abandoned, the lobby of the Mirage felt cool and luxurious. Sookie took in the marbled flooring and the high Grecian columns, the walls which were adorned with magnificent frescos and she could hear the faint running of water which indicated that a fountain was just around the corner. Sookie needed to get away from what she considered her "pathetic" life in L.A, and what better way than to escape than to head to a desert oasis.

Sookie had been consumed by the sadness she felt over the disappointing relationship that had just ended. Sookie had a lot of insecurities – her weight, her intellect, her sex abilities and most of all the scars that she had gotten when she was a mere child. All of those things played a very big part of why she had such a difficult time having self-confidence, and perhaps was the reason why she always went for the guys that she knew were not worthy of her.

Sookie had been humiliated by her latest disappointing relationship with her ex, Bill Compton. Sookie had gone above and beyond the call of duty to make sure that her boyfriend was happy with her, but he never seemed to be. In fact, last Thursday, Sookie had planned to make Bill's favorite dish and surprise him with what she thought was going to be a romantic evening. She had carefully prepared the tilapia and polenta the way Bill liked it, which she always thought was pretty bland. She set the table, carefully placing two candlesticks into her grandmother's silver pillars. As Sookie looked at the clock, she wondered where Bill was. He had agreed to meet her at her condo at 7:00 and as it was 7:30, she became concerned.

As it turned out, her concern was most definitely not warranted. At 8:00, Bill strode through her front door as if he owned the place, but that wasn't even the most horrendous of his actions, because Sookie noticed a tall, thin brunette holding his hand in an intimate way. Sookie felt her stomach drop at this sight, and she thought she would throw up on the spot.

"Sookie, this is Lorena, my girlfriend." He said casually, as if it was the most normal introduction he had ever made, like introducing his girlfriend to his sister. Sookie was shocked, mortified, and humiliated by his sheer gall. When had they even broken up? She wanted to yell, scream, demand that he explain himself, but she settled for asking him. "Why are you here Bill?"

"I wanted to pick up my T-shirt that I left last week when we broke up." He explained in a manner that implied, _Are you questioning me?_

Sookie schooled her features and understood the subtext of Bill's explanation. _He had started seeing her last week. _She felt humiliated by Bill in that moment, and wanted nothing more than to shove him out of the front door and crawl in bed, but instead, she picked up whatever remaining possessions Bill had left in her apartment, handed them to him and said a friendly goodbye.

However, before Sookie could shut the front door, Bill ran back towards Sookie sans the thin brunette.

"Sookie, wait!" he said

"When did we have this breakup conversation Bill?" Sookie hissed, wanting to slam the door on him, but needing an answer far more.

"You shouldn't be surprised I left you Sookie. I need to have a mother to my children. One who isn't …deformed." Bill said pausing to find the right word to describe Sookie. _Deformed_

Sookie could feel the tears prickling her eyes, but Bill hadn't finished preying on all of Sookie's insecurities.

"My family has begun asking if you were pregnant, and it made me realize that I need to find a suitable wife and we both know that isn't you. I'm sorry Sookie." Bill said, but not sounding very sorry at all.

By now the tears were streaming down her face and Sookie felt as though she was having a panic attack. Bill had managed to hit on nearly all of her insecurities. _She looked like a deformed cow. _

Sookie had slammed the door on Bill before he could tell her that she was a shitty lay too.

Now standing in the lobby of the Mirage, Sookie wanted nothing more than to erase the horrible memories that plagued her mind. She planned to check in to her room and head towards the spa for a nice hot rock massage and maybe a pedicure.

Sookie stepped up to the check in counter and spoke to the woman at the desk.

"Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and I have a reservation for a non-smoking queen deluxe." She said sounding too morose for her liking. She really needed to dedicate this weekend to forgetting Bill Compton and all the losers like him who made her feel shitty about herself.

The woman's face lit up in excitement "I've been waiting to check you in all day! Congratulations! You won our grand prize!" she said thrillingly.

"I…I don't understand. I won something? I didn't enter any contest or anything." Sookie said surprised and stunned by this unexpected news.

"Yes, you won! The hotel entered all of our weekend guests into a sweepstakes to win cooking lessons with the owner of the four star restaurant that we have on this property." She explained.

"You will have lessons with Eric Northman who is the chef and owner of The Knife - Las Vegas. He's one of the top chef's in Las Vegas. " she explained, then leaned across the check in counter to whisper, "And he's gorgeous too. " My cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Cooking lessons? With a hot chef? Great, Sookie thought, just what she needed, more calories for her _pregnant_ body. Was this a sick karmic joke?

Pasting a forced smile on her face, Sookie graciously said, "Thank you so much, but I can't accept this prize, I'm just here to relax at the spa. Maybe I could exchange the cooking lessons for a spa treatment or something?"

The woman frowned at Sookie and looked at her computer screen. "I already sent Chef Northman an email stating that you had arrived and would be meeting with him in an hour. Everything has been set and we even have a photographer coming to take a photo or two of you during your lesson." She explained.

Sookie opened her mouth and was about to say, _well send another freakin' email to cancel! _But her manners got the better of her. She didn't want to be that ungrateful, bitchy guest that the staff gossiped endlessly about. She envisioned spit in her foot, hot rocks burning her back, dirty room with no maid service.

It was just a cooking lesson, it didn't mean, she'd actually have to ingest to highly caloric food. Maybe she could just meet with the chef, thank him for his time and then politely decline the lesson. Yes, that is exactly what she would do.

She smiled at the woman and said, "That sounds wonderful, thank you."

The woman explained how to get to The Knife, and when the photographer would be there.

Sookie thanked the woman again and turned towards the elevators, making her way to her room. She thought maybe she would raid her mini fridge first before meeting with the sexy chef.

When Sookie thought about it, Chef Northman would probably be happy that she was declining his lesson. Why would he want to spend his Friday night teaching a deformed cow how to chop basil? After that, Sookie planned to head to the nearest bar and drink away her worries.

As Sookie walked into her room, she quickly unpacked her luggage and laid out a pretty white dress that was, she thought, probably too short for her figure. In all actuality, Sookie looked beautiful in the Grecian style dress and it covered her scars so that she wouldn't be too self-conscious in it.

She left her hair down, it was long enough to hide what Sookie deemed were her flaws. And she put on some light make-up, after all, she was going to a bar in Las Vegas after the meeting. She thought she looked appropriate for a casual night out in a casino.

Sookie slipped on her strappy sandals, grabbed her clutch and headed towards the restaurant. She felt more than a little self-conscious and perhaps embarrassed to have to explain to the so-called "sexy" chef why she couldn't accept his lessons. However and despite her embarrassment, she was steadfast on her decision to decline the prize, no matter how hot the chef was.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I've spent all day watching Food Network and it occurred to me that Eric would make a sexy chef. **

**Literally, amuse bouche means _amusement for the mouth._..yeah...**

**An amuse bouche is a tiny bite before your meal and it's purpose is to tantalize your taste buds. I went back and forth on what to name Chef Northman's restaurant, but ultimately I went with "The Knife" and it's a play on the SVM plot of Eric and Sookie being married by the knife. **

**So yeah, drop me a line and tell me what you think. **

**~Layla **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to all of your thoughtful comments. A lot of people asked if we would hear from Eric so here it is. People also asked if Sookie looks the way she thinks she does. To answer that, Sookie has really low self esteem and perceives herself negatively and not very accurately. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Eric put on his Chef's coat, he couldn't help but glance at the clock. He grimaced as he realized that his cooking student would be arrivin at any minute.

Truth be told, he'd much rather spend the weekend creating new recipes in his hot, cramp quartered kitchen with the rest of his loyal staff, but the businessman in him knew that the publicity the hotel offered could only mean good things for him. So, despite his personal wants, he reluctantly agreed to take part in the hotel's promotional giveaway.

The hotel had emailed him and told him that a woman named Sookie Stackhouse had won the cooking lessons and he could only imagine what kind of woman he would be working with. Honestly, with a name like Sookie, he figured that she was going to be the typical kind of woman that threw themselves at him on a nightly basis. She would be obscenely skinny, unnatural hair dressed in some inappropriately sequined gown that women thought they needed to wear in Las Vegas. Sookie would probably be the kind of woman who would pick through her food careful not to ingest too many calories or perhaps an ingredient that was too foreign that she wouldn't even try.

Eric knew that he would have to put on a good act and cater to each of her pretentious whims. The last thing he wanted was for the woman to report back to the hotel that she hadn't had a good experience. No matter how successful The Knife was, Eric knew that the restaurant business was a capricious one and though he was hot at the moment that could change in a heartbeat.

Eric had been in business for three years now, and from day one, he had reservation bookings for as far as five months in advance. The hotel had certainly been a humungous help in ensuring his success, so he did owe a lot to them. But Eric was a great chef all on his own and he could certainly be successful in his own right.

Relatively speaking, Eric was a newcomer to the restaurant business, and he never took his success for granted. He made sure that everyone left The Knife having had a great mea, friendly service and good atmosphere. He truly cared about each and every review he received, from the pretentious food critic to the casual vacationer.

"Excuse me chef." Clancy, his sous chef, said peeking his head around the corner. "I think your student is here."

"Fantastic." Eric said facetiously as he took a calming breath to prepare himself for an unbearable next few hours.

Clancy smiled knowingly. "You know if you aren't into it tonight, I would be more than willing to do the lesson on your behalf." He said air quoting "lessons". Clancy was quite pervy, but he was all talk…mostly.

"Thanks, but no thanks. " Eric replied. He was curious though, Clancy, though pervy as he may be, had a discerning palate when it came to women. Clancy, like Eric, wasn't really into the cheap Vegas look. He liked his women more natural. Now he was curious as to what this Sookie woman looked like.

Eric stepped out of the kitchen and into the dining room. He recognized a few of the regulars, but most of the people were vacationers and he didn't recognize them. Eric took a moment to say hello to a few of the guests, but it seemed like everyone in the room was chomping at the bit to get his attention.

Eric scanned the room looking for his student, but before he could locate her, a gorgeous woman caught his attention. Long blonde hair, the color matching his own, framed her beautiful face. Large heavily lashed blue eyes blinking nervously as she scanned the restaurant looking for the party she was obviously meeting. She wore a beautiful white dress with gold accents and it seemed to fit her figure perfectly without revealing too much. Eric found himself salivating over her large breasts that he could imagine cradling them in his hands as he lapped them with his tongue. Yes she was definitely beautiful and just his type.

He let his mind wonder briefly, picturing her spread out like the goddess Aphrodite on his bed. He would hold her wrists above her head as she jutted out her tits in offering. He would take her nipples into his mouth and… He had to stop his wild thoughts before his pants became tented inhibiting him from introducing himself to this goddess.

As if she could feel his heated gaze, she turned slightly meeting his eyes directly. Eric gave her a lascivious smile and her nipples began to bead beneath the thin fabric of her dress. Cooking lessons be damned, Clancy could give them, he _had_ to talk with this gorgeous woman. If he played his cards right, she would be eating from his kitchen tonight.

Feeling slightly insecure, Sookie crossed her arms across her chest, ignorant to the fact that innocent little action pushed her breasts up creating visible and mouthwatering cleavage.

She was completely ignorant to the fact that nearly every man in the room was eating her up waiting for just the right moment to swoop in, but Eric was determined to beat all of them, after all it was his restaurant.

"Hello." He said smoothly as Sookie spun to face him with a slight expression of surprise on her face. From afar, Eric thought she was gorgeous, but up close, she was stunning and reminded him of a Triple X Cinderella.

"Hi." She replied, giving him a small smile.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Eric asked lamely. He couldn't believe how generic he sounded.

Sookie looked around the restaurant with uncertainty. "I'm supposed to meet Eric Northman, but it seems like he might be busy, so I'll just leave. Can I leave him a note?" she asked the chef.

Eric couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. The incredible, buxom blonde was _his_ student. He internally laughed at his previous bad attitude towards this lesson. His night was certainly looking up. Even the way his name poured out her porn star-esque lips threatened to give him a raging hard on.

He held out his hand, pleased by the jolt of awareness that shot through his entire body as their palms met. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Eric."

Sookie's eyes grew wide and he could see the small flecks of gray in her intensely deep eyes. "And you must be Sookie Stackhouse." Eric finished smoothly.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun this weekend, Sookie."He said leaning down closer to her intoxicating smell. "I hope you're hungry. I know I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know my last chapter was kind of short, so I'm making it up to all my faithful readers by posting this chapter. Happy Mother's day everyone and I hope you enjoy. Please leave me a review if you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sookie gaped at Eric Northman. She certainly was hungry, starving even, but definitely not for food.

All she could think about was sex…with him.

Hot, wild, life altering sex.

Eric was broad shouldered, narrow waisted, tanned and utterly gorgeous. His chiseled jaw and puckered lips made her heart pound like a snare drum, as did the fact that he was well over six feet of pure lean muscle, delivered straight from her fantastical spank bank and into life.

Vivid images assaulted her. This dreamy blonde haired man, whose blue eyes glowed against his tan, plunging in and out of her while she begged and screamed for more. She imagined what it would be like to wrap her lips around his bulging cock. Sucking him for all he was worth until he came in her mouth. Would his blue eyes darken as she laved him over and over? Would she scream his name as he penetrated her and came inside her?

Oh God! She thought, what was wrong with her?

She forced herself to pull her hand back from his warm, sensual grasp in order to take a step back to distance herself from this priapic man in front of her, but she got stuck against a wall of manhood at the bar. Her words caught in her throat, but she managed to impart them anyhow.

"I have to apologize chef Northman, but unfortunately I can't accept the cooking lessons." She said rather unsurely.

Eric raised a single eyebrow, and she got the sense that he was internally laughing at her, but she didn't take offense to it. "Why not?" He asked.

She shook her head in a lame attempt to be more emphatic, but failing miserably. What she really wanted to do was stare at Chef hottie for the rest of the weekend. And maybe, have hot monkey sex with him too while she was at it.

"I have an appointment at the spa." She answered, feeling a bit crippled by her insecurity. "So, I'm afraid you'll have to give the lessons to someone else."

He should give the lessons to someone who was thinner than her, more confident and not scarred and sullied. Someone who was all the things that Sookie was not and never going to be. She thought perversely.

But instead of accepting this and telling her that he understood, Eric's hand made its way around to the small of her back and he began to guide her through the concourse of people to an empty table at the end of the bar.

"Why don't we have a drink?" He offered.

She hesitated briefly, but ultimately she agreed that she'd have one drink with Eric and then she would leave. She wracked her brain to think of a drink that would not suggest too much about herself or her thoughts about the wild, sexy man sitting across from her.

"I'll have a gin and tonic." She said, but Eric wasn't really feeling her drink choice.

He chuckled at her choice, saying, "That's my grandfather's drink. You look like a martini kind of girl." He said as he set two glasses on the table and filled them with brown liquid. Sookie wasn't entirely sure what a martini girl was, but she had to admit that she did love chocolate martinis. She smiled in acceptance and took the glass from his manly hands.

"A toast to us, to get the night started." He said holding up his glass and clinking it to hers.

Sookie sipped her martini. _Ahh heaven. _She thought as she indulgently sipped more of her drink. She wasn't quite sure what he meant when he suggested that this was "to get the night started", but in that moment, she couldn't care to evaluate his words too harshly. Everything out of his mouth so far had sounded like an invitation directly to his bedroom. Perhaps he was just being extremely ridiculous. She didn't believe that men like Eric ever went for women like her.

A man like Eric, who was sex in a chef's coat, would never, ever want to be with a woman like her. Ever since slipping on the dress, she had felt like an arrant fool. Eric must be used to fashionable, perfect women, probably everyone in the restaurant was wondering what he was doing with her.

All at once, Sookie was overwhelmed by a sudden fury at everyone and everything. She was angry at Bill, for using her and being a general asshole to her throughout the course of their relationship. At her parents for dying in that godforsaken car crash. At the bullies in High School for teasing her relentlessly about the scars she received as a result of said car crash. At her useless brother for bailing on her the minute he discovered pussy.

Before she knew what she was doing she had emptied the contents of her martini glass. As the last of the smooth, rich chocolate flavor slid down her throat she groaned, "My God, that was amazing."

Eric's eyes turned dark as he stared at her from across the small candle lit table. "I totally agree Sookie, absolutely amazing."

Eric hadn't taken but a small sip of his drink, yet for a moment, Sookie got the impression that he was referring to her, not the drink. She began to shiver under his heated gaze. He looked as though she was the main course and he was ready to dig in.

She took a deep breath, talk about setting herself up for disappointment. Hadn't she learned her lesson after all these years? How many men would reject her or dump her before she finally accepted the fact that gods like Eric Northman did not go for boring librarians with body image issues?

She immediately wanted another drink, but she had already agreed internally that she was on a one drink maximum.

"I apologize Eric." She said in her stern school teacher voice. The same voice she gave to the rowdy kids that barreled through her library. "I really need to be going now, and I can see that you are very busy tonight. Thank you for the drink and good luck with your restaurant."

She stood up to leave, but Eric, anticipating her hasty escape, was much faster.

"One lesson." He said, blocking her path with his strong body.

Sookie couldn't breathe with him standing so close to her. His hard chest pressed up against her breasts and his manly, musky scent infiltrating her senses. She could feel the rise and fall of her own chest against his and she briefly saw his eyes flicker down to her breasts. He was so persistent, and she had a terrible history of saying no.

"I really can't" She maintained.

"Please. I insist." He said, his hand roving once again to the small of her back, which sent electric shocks straight through to her nether regions.

"OK." She relented. "But just one." She said, feeling certain that he would not stop until she finally agreed.

At that moment, she was desperate for some fresh air. For some space from the most arousing man that she'd ever encountered. His touch sent her reeling, even if his hand only breeched a couple of inches on her back, still it was the most deeply sensual feeling that she had ever had.

No wonder she never really understood what Lafayette and Tara were always going on about. "You've got to keep your man happy and that takes work honey." Lafayette would always tell her. She used to think it was just his lame excuse to spend money pampering himself. She could also remember hearing Lafayette reciting positions from random sex books that he had collected over the years. Mostly, she tuned out while he talked about it, thinking that it was nothing she needed or cared to know. How wrong she was. The one thing that Tara used to tell her is that "you gotta to have that certain Bow chica wow wow wit yo man." But she was certain that that was just a myth, because Sookie certainly never felt that sort of thing with any guy she had ever been with, not that that number was high or anything.

But this man, Chef Northman, she definitely felt that _"Bow chica wow wow" _with and she immediately knew what Tara had been talking about. Lord knows Bill never made her feel that way.

Eric brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, and a shiver of awareness nearly made her moan out in pleasure. "One lesson." He repeated. "But I'm certain that you will enjoy it and want more."

Sookie licked her suddenly dry lips. She was certain that what _she_ wanted could not fathomably be what _he_ was offering, even though he seemed to be staring at her like a thirsty man in the desert.

She wondered why he was so persistent in her taking his classes? Was it an ego thing?

The strand of hair that he tucked back behind her ear fell across her cheek once again. "You have beautiful hair." He said complimenting her.

"I usually wear it up." She said automatically, but his surprising compliment made her feel terrible about jumping to her earlier conclusions about his motivation for the lessons.

That was the problem with getting told time and again by Bill that she needed to lose weight, and that her scars were unappealing. It had made her cynical and more than a little self-conscious. Though, she did hold out hope that one day she would find true love, but the harsh words spoken to her over and over again were enough to force her to distance herself and inhibit her from getting out there and finding a man that deserved her. Eric Northman was exactly the kind of guy that she would avoid. He made her breath catch in her throat and the expanse between her thighs feel very heavy and warm.

Besides, Eric didn't seem like the kind of guy that really needed her to boost his ego, after all nearly every woman in the restaurant was chomping at the bit just to get near him.

She was definitely going to enjoy his one lesson tonight, keep her distance, though she would certainly indulge herself in admiring him from across the kitchen, but ultimately at the end of the night, she would say goodbye and adhere to the plan she had formulated for the remainder of her weekend.

Yes, that was the plan and she was going to stick by it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Anyone hungry?**

**I forget to say this, but I don't own any of the characters, so no infringement was intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Eric was sure that he was making an ass of himself by drooling all over Sookie, but he found that he just couldn't help himself. She was the goddess Aphrodite personified and he wanted nothing more than to rip that gorgeous white and gold dress off of her and take her right there on the bar in the middle of his crowded restaurant.

Eric had planned to conduct his cooking lesson in the kitchen of the restaurant, but now that he had met her he couldn't help himself. He needed to get her alone, he wanted her badly and if he played his cards right, by the end of the night… No, he couldn't get ahead of himself. Something told him that she wouldn't respond to him the way other women had. He would play it cool and gauge her interest in him. For all he knew, she had a boyfriend, or maybe she was into the business suit kind of man, which Eric definitely was not.

Eric quickly devised a plan to utilize his suite at the hotel to conduct the cooking lessons. The hotel had given Eric a suite, but he rarely used it, in fact he could count the number of times he stayed there on his two hands. Usually it was only when he has been working late and was too tired to get home or when he had some cocktails with his co-workers that he really used the room.

Yes, his backup plan would work just fine, plus he could figure out what Sookie was all about and get to know her much much better. If Sookie was in fact single, then hopefully she would be interested in learning a lot more than the correct way to chop an onion.

"Are you ready for our lesson?" He asked leering at her.

Her smile illuminated his dimly lit restaurant. "I'm so used to saying that to my students. It's ironic that I'm now the student." She replied.

A teacher huh? He could picture having her as his teacher in school. Oh the fantasies that he could conjure up in his mind. Brains and the best tits that he had ever seen. She was his fantasy woman brought to life.

"Trust me." He said smirking lasciviously. "I am a really good teacher." Oh yes, he had plenty of lessons in mind for her, none of which included food, well unless eating her pussy counted as food.

He scooped up Sookie's hand and led her into the kitchen of the restaurant. He needed to gather up some food to take to his suite because he knew that the cupboards were bare.

Eric quickly packed up some produce and meat and a few other essentials. He had planned to teach his student how to make fresh pasta. In fact he was going to make cheese ravioli with a sage brown butter sauce. That particular dish was quite messy to make and he knew that it would take a lot of time. It was perfect for getting to know more about her.

Eric gathered the bag of food and held his hand out for Sookie. She took his immediately making Eric smile. Eric held on to her hand, perhaps a little too harshly. He really needed to stop coming on to her like a horny teenager trying to get laid for the first time. He could tell that she was nervous about this lesson, and he wanted nothing more than to put her at ease.

As he led her out of the restaurant and into the hotel, he eased up on his death grip and she asked, "Where are we going?"

He enjoyed the breathless tone of her voice and he imagined her using it as he made sweet love to her over and over again.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take you up to my suite." He replied. He was nervous that she would try to bail on him again.

She looked unsure about leaving the relative safety of the restaurant. Being alone with him in his suite both excited and terrified her. "Umm." She said in response.

"It will be quieter and less chaotic. Please. Trust me." He said, hoping to put her at ease.

Sookie licked her lips in that sinfully nervous way that drove Eric crazy with want. Eric itched to pull her in for a kiss, but he knew that this was not the time for that, though he had a feeling that making out with her in the hotel lobby after having just met her might not be the best way to convince her to stick around for more lessons.

Not that he wasn't planning on making out with her tonight, because he definitely was.

As they made their way up to his suite, Eric wanted her so badly that he nearly tore the suite door off its hinges. He admired the tight curve of Sookie's hips and ass as she walked inside ahead of him. He flipped on the lights illuminating the enormous suite. His kitchen was a fairly standard kitchen that you would find in any luxurious hotel. Stainless steel, standard four burner stove and a double door stainless steel fridge.

"This suite is enormous! And look at that view." She said obviously excited. She turned to smile at him over her shoulder as she watched the strip from the window.

"Thanks." He replied, even though he really couldn't care less about his suite. His thoughts were consumed with the various ways he could get Sookie out of that tantalizing dress. Somehow, he needed to find that urbane chef/ restaurateur persona that seemed to put his patrons at ease; otherwise he was bound to frighten her away.

Eric put some distance between them, hoping that by starting the kitchen prep he would be able to quell his wild thoughts.

"Come over here Sookie." He said gesturing to the spot next to him. Eric began setting up his pasta roller and set out the eggs, flour and semolina.

"So tell me about yourself Sookie." Eric said as he began mixing the flour and semolina. "This is one cup of flour and one cup of semolina, by the way." He said, after all he was supposed to be teaching her something about cooking.

Sookie nodded in understanding and perched herself in a barstool next to him. "Well I'm a librarian." She said and something in her voice made Eric look right into her eyes.

"You don't enjoy your work." he said as more of a statement than a question.

Sookie frowned. "It isn't that. Not really. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my kids, but most people think it's a boring job."

"Do _you_ think it's boring Sookie?" he asked her directly. She bit her lip making Eric feel slightly like a jerk for pushing her.

"What I mean is that most people hate cooking, they find it to be more of a chore than anything, but I love being a chef. I love watching people eat my food and smile or moan in enjoyment. I wouldn't do anything else, you know what I mean?" He explained in a softer less accusing manner than before.

Her smile returned back to her beautiful face, and Eric found that that smile was slowly but surely becoming his favorite thing about her. "I know what you mean." She said and he was glad to see her visibly relax. "I love books!" she said out of the blue and in a loud liberating way. She giggled at her admission. "I admit it, I love the way the binding on the old books smell ,I love to see the kids enjoyment when they read a book for the first time and most of all I love how a good book will rarely let you down as much as your own life will." She admitted, but immediately clammed up thinking that she had just revealed too much about herself.

The pieces of the Sookie puzzle began forming a clearer picture for Eric. He realized at that moment, that Sookie had gone through some things in her life and was insecure as a result. He wasn't sure what her experiences had been exactly, but he was more than curious to hear them. But before he could question her further, Sookie had changed the topic saying, "Okay, so flour, semolina now what." She asked.

Eric shook his mind from thinking about all the horrible things that Sookie may or may not have gone through and refocused back on the pasta mixture in front of him.

"Oh, right. Well we need to add a pinch of salt." He said handing Sookie the small ceramic container filled with Kosher Salt. Sookie took a pinch in her hands and added it to the flour mixture.

"Great, so now we mix this up really well and we make a mound on a flat surface so that we can mix in our eggs." Eric said. Sookie nodded, truth is, she had never made fresh pasta and she was genuinely curious as to how it would all come together.

Eric piled the flour and semolina mixture on the flat counter top and said," Okay so now me just want to make a pit in the middle of our flour mound and we're going to add one egg into the middle." He said as he handed Sookie a fork so that she could form the flour the way he had instructed.

He handed Sookie the egg, and she seemed a little unsure about cracking a runny egg onto a flat surface. She feared that she would make a huge mess. Eric noticed her hesitation and it was normal, he had seen countless students react the same way.

"Trust me, it will come together." He said as he placed himself behind Sookie, pressing his chest against her back.

Sookie was having a hard time focusing on the task at hand, he smelled so damn good – a combination of his deodorant, soap and his natural musky manly scent. It was completely intoxicating. Not only that, but it had been the second time in as many hours, that Eric had asked for her trust. She wanted more than anything to be able to do that, but her past experiences were preventing her to trust him.

As Sookie mixed the egg into the flour mixture, Eric instructed her to add another egg and one more after that. He noticed that Sookie was having a hard time rolling the dough, so he moved his hands over hers pressing and rolling the dough until it finally formed into a cohesive ball.

"Now we need to add some olive oil and put the dough in the fridge." Eric could barely say. He was barely maintaining his composure after having his hands intertwined with Sookie's for the last twenty minutes.

He could see that she was equally as affected as he was because her chest was heaving a little heavier than normal, not that he was complaining or anything.

"Oh, okay." She stammered. "So what goes inside the ravioli?" she asked. Eric smirked at her. He was incredibly happy that he had the foresight to prepare the filling ahead of time. He was so incredibly anxious to talk more about Sookie as a person. "Pork and four different cheeses and we're topping it with a sage brown butter sauce." He said, knowing that this was an incredibly indulgent dish that everyone simply loved. Sookie, however, frowned at his description of the food.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried that he'd upset her.

"It's just... Well, that's kind of a fattening dish right?" she said so quietly that it was nearly inaudible.

Before he could stop himself, Eric began chuckling.

"Well you don't have to laugh at me!" Sookie said. Her hurt feelings were evident in her tone.

Eric's smile quickly faded as he walked up to face her. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I wasn't laughing at you. I honestly thought you were kidding."

"I wasn't" she said hurt by his laughter and humiliated by her response to it. "I look pregnant." She muttered.

"OK. Now you really are kidding me." Eric said in response to her pregnancy comment. She looked at him with surprise. "I'm not." She said nearly exasperated.

Eric couldn't believe that this goddess thought she looked pregnant. She was gorgeous and had the perfect amount of curve to her breasts, hips and ass. There was no way on god's green earth that he would ever mistake her for a pregnant woman. No. Possible. Way.

"Why would you ever think that? You are absolutely gorgeous." His voice was rough and stern. He meant every single word he said.

Sookie hopped off the barstool she had been perched on and took a step away from the kitchen and was headed towards the door. She opened her mouth to respond to Eric, and he could see the wheels turning in her head and he knew that she was about to bolt.

Sookie pursed her lips together in a hard line, but didn't say anything. Eric had to force the vision of her closing her lips around his cock to the far recesses of his mind. He needed to practice a little bit of patience, but his dick didn't want to cooperate as it throbbed in his pants as he watched Sookie war with herself over whether to stay or go.

Sookie chose to stay and responded by saying. "I look pregnant because I'm fat."

Eric stalked towards her and pulled her gently so that she was eye to eye with him. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Ever. Do you hear me? .." Eric said resolutely and emphatically.

Sookie's face began to ghost over in paleness and she was shocked by his words. Nobody had ever reassured her like that.

Though his words were stern, but true, Eric was certain that Sookie would go running for the hills, telling the hotel how horrible her cooking lessons had been. After all he had just accosted her about her looks. But inevitably, he didn't care, she needed to know how he saw her and he just couldn't shut himself up.

"I cannot for the life of me believe that you think you look fat and pregnant. You, Sookie Stackhouse, are a goddess. So incredibly beautiful." He said categorically. Though he could picture Sookie pregnant…with his child. That thought both unnerved him and made him incredibly happy.

"No." She refuted, but Eric wouldn't let her talk. He wouldn't give her the opportunity to disparage herself, especially when there wasn't even an ounce of truth to her words. But somehow, he knew that his words alone were not enough to make her believe that she was beautiful. He would have to show her how amazing her body was by making her come alive at his hands.

"You are a vixen. The kind of woman every man dreams about. You had every man in my restaurant drooling over your luscious curves." He said as he moved his hands from her shoulders down to the curve of her hips and he leaned in and took what he had been obsessing about all evening.

A taste of Sookie Stackhouse.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... don't throw tomatoes at me! Next chapter, I promise. **

**So I actually took a pasta making class recently, though my instructor was far from ASkars sexiness, but it was still pretty cool. We actually made the ravioli and the brown butter sauce, which was AMAZING! seriously go try it! **

**Comments = Motivation, just sayin' )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I posted the recipe for the Sage and Brown Butter sauce on my page. It's a Mario Batalli recipe from Food Network, you can just Google it if you want. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Eric's lips tasted like chocolate, sweet and heady. Sookie could hardly believe that he was actually kissing her, that his tongue was claiming hers in such a forceful onslaught. One look at his lean hard muscles, the breadth of his shoulders, the rough calluses on his hands, and Sookie instinctively knew that he wouldn't be gentle. But God, did she care. She shuddered as he sucked on her lower lip and one of his hands slid down the expanse of her spine.

Sookie had had her share of masturbation fantasies over the years, and certainly heard one too many stories from Tara and Lafayette, but even her wildest fantasies were fairly tame and filled with images of sexy movie stars, candlelight and rose petals. Suddenly, she could see the allure of the kinkier stuff that Laf and Tara were always going on about.

Eric lightly bit her lip, and she found herself hoping that he'd rip off her dress and take her right there on the countertop. She imagined that he would slide his hot, hard cock into her with unadulterated need and passion. She was ready for him if that's what he wanted and her lace panties were soaked after only thirty seconds of the most incredible kiss that she had ever experienced in her life.

But when Eric pulled away from her and she saw that he was deciding between continuing to ravage her mouth and thinking that he was moving too fast for her. He wasn't and she hoped that he would see that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But Sookie knew that she had to make her choice clear to him. Sure, she could stop and they could continue to cook their meal like two strangers, or she could take matters into her own hands. A thought that terrified her as it was completely out of her comfort zone to be so forward, but she would have the courage, she would take matters into her own hands.

"Don't stop." She whispered seductively and pulled his face back down to hers, kissing him passionately. She pressed her bountiful breasts up against his chest, reveling in the feeling of his hard, hot chest against hers.

He pulled back once again, and damn him, she thought, for making her feel that familiar sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Rejection._ It was that same conversant feeling that she had experienced over and over again. _He doesn't want you. _She thought darkly. _When will you learn not to read too much into a kiss?_

"I'm so sorry." She said, pushing away from the wall of his chest. But he wouldn't let her get away and held her firmly against him as his strong callused fingers wrapped around her waist.

"I shouldn't have done and said that. I don't think this is going to work. I'm just gonna…go." She said regretfully.

She was more than embarrassed by her wanton behavior. She practically threw herself at him and all because of one little kiss that he probably gave her out of pity. She knew that she had revealed too much about herself. She shouldn't have ever left her comfort zone, because it only results in one thing. _Humiliation_.

She was so caught up in her dark, doubtful thoughts that she failed to hear him growl. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me." He said looking her in the eyes.

She looked at him in surprise as pathetic hope rose within her. "That is, unless you want me to bend you over my knee and spank that luscious ass of yours." He added lasciviously.

Sookie knew that she should be shocked by his brazenness; after all they had just met only hours ago and he was already engaging in some seriously dirty sex talk. But she was far too aroused to care about propriety. She cared little about taking it slow, she wanted him.

At his naughty words, she could feel the persistent throb in the V between her thighs. She imagined herself bent over his lap, his large callused hands making contact with her bare tender ass over and over again. Just the thought alone made her so wet that she could hardly stand it.

Bill had once attempted to get her to try some S&M, but the thought made her so uncomfortable and quite frankly repulsed by the thought of him having some sort of dominion over her that she nixed the idea. Bill had eventually given up and had never tried it with her again, much to her relief. But tonight, she was excited to try a little bit of naughtiness with Chef Eric.

Sookie looked the sexy chef directly in the eyes, knowing that she was about to play with fire in an already hot kitchen.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him daringly, baiting him to make good on his threat.

Eric looked at her for a long meaningful moment trying to assess her response. All the while Sookie's heart was beating right out of her chest. She was so nervous, she had never been this kittenish before and she was on pins and needles in anticipation of his reaction.

Somewhere, though, in the back of her mind she could hear the angel on her shoulder telling her to run the other way, to not give into this untapped kinky side. But for the very first time in Sookie's life, she refused to listen to that angel. She wanted him and she wanted to have naughty, passionate raunchy sex with the hot chef who was nothing more than a stranger to her.

But he was a stranger that wanted her badly. He thought she was a beautiful sexy woman and he wanted her badly as well.

However, this time, there was no mistaking Sookie's intent. Eric swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the couch in the living room.

"Careful," She said without a second thought. "Don't hurt yourself."

Eric's eyes burned with molten desire. "Oh now you're really going to get it." He threatened.

Sookie shivered under his gaze. Oddly, the thought of being at his complete mercy made her wetter, hungrier that she ever imagined. She needed his touch so fucking badly.

Eric didn't give her a chance to dissect her crazy thoughts because the next thing she knew, she was lying face down across his lap and her dress was bunched up around her waist exposing her lace panties to him.

Undoubtedly, he expected her to protest, didn't he? Sookie tried to think of something provocative to say, but she wasn't experienced or creative enough to summon anything seductive and all she could manage was a deep moan of ecstasy.

As Eric began running his finger slowly up the inside of her thigh, Sookie felt the bulge of his cock beneath her stomach. She ached to touch it, but at the moment she barely had control of her thoughts much less her hands.

"Good God, Sookie." Eric said, his voice husky and deep. "You're more beautiful than I could've ever imagined in my wildest dreams."

He slipped a finger into her panties, and Sookie held her breath. He was so close to her pussy lips and she ached for him to touch her, slip his fingers inside of her.

"Oh God." She moaned. "Touch me Eric." She begged not cognizant of the sheer desperation in her voice.

Eric wanted to oblige her request, but he remembered the original reason for bending her over his knee. He needed to execute her punishment.

"You were naughty, and now I have to punish you." He said, removing his hand from her panties.

Sookie's body responded with another flood of arousal. Slowly, she wanted to scream as Eric pulled her panties off. She felt a cool breeze on her ass and it was nearly enough to draw her out of her lust, for her to ask herself why she was lying half naked on some strangers lap. But as Eric's palm came down on her smooth skin, it was soft, so soft in fact that she could barely feel it.

Sookie found herself raising her hips and pressing herself back into his hand. It was a revelation to her that she was actually enjoying the act.

"Mmm.. You like that don't you Sookie?" he said huskily. And she whispered her "Yes." As more of a moan. She could feel the sexy chef growing harder against her stomach.

"Harder." She pleaded.

His hand came back down again, with a little bit more force this time and Sookie gasped in pleasure. She took note that despite the greater force than the previous spanking, it still was not hard enough to actually hurt her. Though it still wasn't hard enough for her liking, she wasn't disappointed because with each spanking, his fingers slid closer and closer to the place she desperately needed him to touch her.

All her preconceived notions of modesty and propriety were now completely gone as Sookie writhed against him, trying to get him to take the spanking a bit further.

"Have you learned your lesson now?" Eric asked, his voice was tight and desperate.

Her body and mind completely possessed by her overwhelming lust, so responded with a strained, "Huh uh, not even close." Needing to feel his palm come down on her bare skin harder. "Touch me Eric." She moaned. "God please touch me now."

Eric's fingers slipped in and out of her, first one, then another and then he found her clit, rubbing it over and over, knowing that Sookie could take the stimulation. She thought she was going to explode, then suddenly she was overcome with the tidal wave of the best orgasm of her life. She was pulled under making her gasp and moan. She couldn't think, only feel and everything she was feeling was so good, so unadulterated, so raw.

She had never had a sexual experience like this before, it had never ever been so extraordinarily primal. The naughty girl inside of her had just been released and she felt so incredibly sexy and self-assured. It was wild. Sookie made a silent prayer for Eric to continue to sweep her up into his spell. She didn't want to think because she was afraid that it would end and that this moment would be all that they shared.

Auspiciously, Eric seemed to have ESP because without a pause he repositioned them so that Sookie's back was pressed against the cushions of the couch. Her dress was still bunched up around her waist and her breasts had popped out of the bodice of her dress.

She knew that she should feel mortified by her behavior, but she found that she didn't feel anything like that. But nothing about Eric was like anything that she had known in her life before. There was no other word to describe what was happening to her other than _incredible_.

Suddenly, Sookie remembered that Eric was dangerously close to seeing her scars, and she stiffened. Carefully, she pulled her dress down and her bodice up to cover her breasts. Eric looked at her in suspicion, hoping to god that she didn't regret the beautiful experience they had just shared.

"Sookie?" Eric questioned, raising a single eyebrow.

"Umm, It's uh.. cold." She responded to his unspoken question. She had been so swept up in the feel of Eric's hands that she had completely forgotten about her ugly scars on her back. Eric may have thought she was beautiful, but would he still think that after seeing her completely naked? Bill had thought that she was disfigured, and all the boys in school made fun of her like she was some kind of freak.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that Eric would accept her, but the bigger, more insecure part of her didn't want him to see them.

"My bullshit meter is reading that as a false, sweet Sookie." Eric persisted. Though they hadn't known each other for a long time, Sookie already knew that Eric was relentless when it came to her.

She took a much needed breath, pausing to gain enough courage to reveal her shame. "You think I'm beautiful?" She questioned.

"You know I do." He responded immediately and took her hand in his.

"You won't think that after you see all of me." She said with a slight hint of misdirected anger and doubt.

Eric regarded her in anger. He was offended by her insinuation that he was so shallow. "Show me, tell me. You should know by now Sookie, that there is nothing about you that I don't like." Eric said. He believed that Sookie had a complete misperception of herself, to the point that she was damn near delusional, so he doubted that her flaws were nearly as bad as she thought they were.

"Unzip me." Sookie requested turning to the side, so that Eric could fulfill her request.

Sookie was so nervous, but in truth, she needed to do this. He needed to see her…all of her. Though she didn't think she could handle his rejection, she took a chance on him.

As Eric unzipped her dress, Sookie slipped it to the floor, and faced him, exposing her breasts to him. She could see his jaw tighten and his adam apple bob as he looked her up and down.

Eric was confused, he didn't see a single flaw on her smooth skin, but before he could finish that thought, Sookie turned her back to him and that's when he saw them.

They were a visual representation of his beautiful goddess's insecurities and wounding life experiences. He took a sharp intake of breath, thinking of all the scenarios that may have caused her this harm.

Sookie mistook his gasp for disgust, and a small tear slipped down her face. After all, disgust was a typical response to her scars.

Eric, sensing Sookie's feelings, ran his fingers down the scars. They were deep and wide. They were a slightly deeper color from her normal skin and they were raised from her normally smooth skin. He wasn't disgusted though. No, he was in awe of this woman in front of him. He knew that it took a lot of courage to bare herself and all of her insecurities to someone that you hardly knew.

Eric dropped to his knees and began to place butterfly kisses over each and every one of her scars, massaging her back almost as if he was trying to take away all the pain she carried as a result of them.

"Sookie." Eric whispered as he continued to kiss her back. Sookie quickly wiped away her tears. She was shocked by his actions and couldn't believe that this beautiful, sexy man, who had just given her the best orgasm of her life, was so accepting of her.

Eric stood, turning her into his arms and held her. He had seen her tears and knew that this was a big moment for her. He didn't want to pry and ask how she had gotten them, he just wanted to hold her, letting her know that she was still just as beautiful as he first thought. The scars didn't change a single thing.

Sookie, looked into his eyes, seeing his unquestionable acceptance and began telling him the story.

"I was 14." She started as she began to redress herself. Eric moved to let her pull her dress on and sat back on the couch, listening intently to her story. "I was in the car with my parents. We were on our way to my brother's football game." She said with a faraway look in her eyes. "It started to rain, and we hadn't had rain in a long long time, so the roads were oil slick. Just as we were about to cross a bridge, a rabbit crossed the road in front of our car." Sookie said, wiping away an errant tear. "My mom was not the best defensive driver." She said sardonically, laughing darkly. "She slammed the brakes, and we lost control of the car. She hit the guardrails, and the next thing I knew we were in the river below us. The car started filling up with water, and my dad grabbed a flashlight from the glove box. He gave it to me and told me to break the window and get out of the car. He just kept yelling, "Hurry Sookie, Hurry Sookie" over and over again." Sookie took a breath to calm herself, but she was pacing in front of the couch that Eric sat on.

She continued, "I hit the window so hard, but the window wouldn't break. We continued to sink further into the river and the pressure on the window increased. My dad just kept yelling at me desperately to break the damn window. So I hit over and over as hard as I could. Finally I was able to break the window, but it wasn't a clean break. There were a lot of sharp edges, but the water flooded inside the car and my dad kept yelling to get out of the car. I remember looking over to my mom and seeing that she was unconscious. I was panicked and my dad was desperate, so I shimmied through the window. On my way out of the car, the sharp edges of the glass raked over my back, but I didn't feel anything." Sookie said then paused as if she was visualizing the accident.

"I don't remember much after that, but when I woke up in the hospital bed, my gran told me that I had been the only one to survive." Eric got up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace as Sookie began to cry softly. "Bill, my ex, told me I was damaged. Hell everyone told me I was damaged. After a while, I just sort of believed them ya'know." She pulled away wiping her tears.

"God you must think I'm a loon!" she said shaking her head.

"No. I think you are brave." Eric said resolutely. "My beautiful brave Sookie."

* * *

**A/N: So, tell me what you think. **

**I tried to respond to everyone who left me a message, but if I missed you, I'm truly sorry. I really do appreciate all of you. I'm really an amateur writer, so the feedback helps me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Epic. Reply. Failure. I apologize for that. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Eric had never believed in love at first sight, or rather, love at first orgasm, but when Sookie came apart across his lap, her sweet luscious ass slightly red from his hand, her pussy so wet from her own arousal, he knew that something inside of him was about to burst as well, and it wasn't just his cock.

Her confession to him opened up his heart as well. He had a newfound respect for her. She was more than just a beautiful face, she was a deeply insecure woman who had had some extremely difficult challenges in her life and she had overcome them, thrived in spite of them. He was in awe of her.

As he continued to kiss her naked body, covering her scars with his admiration, Eric wanted nothing more than to make love to her. To show her exactly how little the scars affected his attraction to her.

Just the thought of laying her back down and entering her sweetly was enough to send a huge spurt of pre cum into his pants. Still, the new emotion that he was feeling towards this breathtaking woman that he'd known for less than a day was staggering and made him see his life in a whole new way.

But at that moment, his lust for her took precedence as he picked her up bridal style, taking her into his bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed, all the while never breaking eye contact with this beautiful, strangely insecure, but incredibly brave woman.

He positioned himself between her creamy thighs. He wanted to taste her…badly. Over the years he had developed his palate to the point that he could detect the slightest nuance of flavor. Eric just knew that Sookie would be sweet, so fucking sweet.

Eric wanted to take a picture of the woman lying so provocatively in front of him with her legs slightly spread, her arms nervously set at her side and the combined look of awe and arousal on her face. Blow it up and frame it so that he could stare at her after she would inevitably leave him at the end of the weekend.

Eric sat on his knees between her legs, he leaned over her body putting his weight on his arms as he crawled up her to her rosy lips. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, her cheek, her chin. Then he dipped into her mouth. His tongue intertwining with hers and he couldn't help but keep from pressing against her. She groaned as his hard on pressed between her legs.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he tried to force his body away from her softness. He wanted her to feel comfortable and he would stop if she wasn't. It would kill him to stop now, but he was gentleman enough to do it.

"Yes, God yes, Eric." She said digging her fingers into his hips. She managed to pull him against her, and even though he still had his pants on, she could feel his cock settling deeply against her stomach.

"You feel amazing." She said with an unmistakable look of lust on her face. She took one of his hands and placed it on her breast.

"This feels right." Eric said running his thumb over her tightly budded nipple. Her eyes fluttered closed at the incredible feelings that were developing within her.

Eric nibbled on her earlobe, and she pressed her breasts further into him. His voice was barely above a whisper as he said, "Keep your eyes open baby."

Sookie bit her bottom lip as if she was trying to decide if she was going to follow his directions or not.

"No matter what you feel, no matter what I'm doing to your body, do not close your eyes." Eric said. As if to emphasize his words, he bent his head down and gently raked his teeth over her nipple at the exact moment that he slid two fingers deeply within her.

She cried out in pleasure and bucked into his hand, into his mouth. Eric lapped her with his tongue swirling hard, tight circles around her nipple. Her muscles tightened around his fingers. She was so responsive to him, so ready for his touch, his kiss.

His thumb found her clit and it was completely hard again, ready for the slightest amount of pressure that would send her over the edge. But before that could happen, he needed to taste her, have her in his mouth. With the quick movements that he had honed after many years of multi-tasking in the kitchen, he slid down her body until he was looking at the most gorgeous pussy ever created.

Eric would have liked to be the kind of guy that could put off his own pleasure for hours, but he wasn't. He'd always been a fan of quick and dirty both in and out of the kitchen. He specialized in the kind of recipes that took little time, but tasted like they'd been cooking for hours. And sex was no different.

He never saw the logic in wasting time with soft caresses and slow seduction when hard, fast dirty fucking felt so much better,

But with Sookie, he found that he _wanted _to take the time to explore every inch of her body, and he would. _Later_.

Right now though, he needed to take the simple and direct approach. Fuck her brains out, plunge his cock inside of her, stretching her open wide for him.

His mouth covered her clit and she groaned as her juices filled him. She was even sweeter than he could have ever imagined. He lightly flicked his tongue over her clit while his fingers moved up and down her plump lips, into her tight, perfect cunt.

She screamed out as she threaded her hands through his hair and pushed into him as she rocked in perfect rhythm with his tongue.

Sookie's eyes were still open – good girl – and in and instant he had his pants off and had managed to roll on a condom. He entered her, and she was so tight he could only get about an inch in before he pulled out. He felt like a horny fourteen year old who was fucking for the first time.

Her eyes momentarily closed. Realizing her mistake, she opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't manage to find any words to say.

She was a very naughty girl. And since he needed a moment to cool himself off, he put a note of sensual warning in his tone. "What did I say about closing your eyes?"

She quickly opened them and tried to pull him into her again, but much to his surprise, Eric found that he was having too much fun with this game, and he knew that she was having fun too.

Through sheer strength of will he forced himself to delay his own gratification for just a few more minutes with her.

"You leave me with no choice, Sookie." He said. "I'm going to have to punish you…again." He said warningly.

She immediately began to blush and it spread down her cheeks and into her chest. Eric wondered if perhaps he was pushing her too far, that maybe she had grown tired of this game and thought that he had crossed a kinky line that would cause her to freak out.

But just as that thought crossed his mind, he noticed the corners of her mouth quirk into the tiniest of smiles. It was enough of a sign for him to let him know that she was game for more punishment.

"Turn over." He commanded and she immediately and unquestioningly obeyed. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her ass up toward him. "I want you on your hands and knees." He said.

He began to trace sensual patterns all over her luscious ass and back, tracing over the scars that held so much insecurity for her.

"Are your eyes open, lover?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes." She whispered, and he loved the anticipation in her voice as she thought of all the things he might do to her.

Eric momentarily stared at her pink, slick perfection. So beautiful, so perfect.

He reared up behind her, the tip of his cock no more than an inch from her opening.

"I want to be inside you so fucking bad." He growled. "Do you want that baby?" he asked.

"Yes." She said shakily drawing out the s.

"I'm right here, Sookie. Come find me."

It took every ounce of his self-control, not to pound into her, to hold himself back from taking what he so badly wanted.

Sookie, though, was unsure of what he was asking her to do. "I'm not sure what to –" she started, but he wouldn't let her finish that sentence.

"My cock, Sookie. Find it. It's right where you want it."

She moved uncertainly as she wiggled her ass backward. He couldn't help it though; he pressed the tip of his cock up against her slit.

She gasped and pressed herself into him, dammit, she wanted him inside of her. He forced himself away from her; this was a punishment after all. He couldn't and wouldn't make it that easy for her. But as he pulled away from her, he wondered who he was really punishing.

"Go slow, Sookie." He told her. "Take me a little bit at a time." He said. She was really fucking tight and he was a large man.

She was panting as she moved her pussy, framed by her enviable ass, further back toward his throbbing cock. Slowly, oh so slowly, and then she found him.

"Sookie." He groaned, unable to keep her name in his throat as she took him in further. "So. Fucking. Tight." He groaned almost inaudibly.

He could almost see the smile in her voice as she said. "You feel so good."

She waited there, squeezing his cock with her muscles, and his hand found her bountiful breasts, squeezing, kneading them in same rhythm that she was grinding into him.

Sweat began to coat his chest as he forced himself to restrain from pounding into her. She suddenly stopped her motions leaving him baffled. What was she waiting for?

And then he realized that she was fucking with him. She had managed to turn the tables on him. He realized that she wasn't going to do one more thing, unless he told her to, even though she knew damn well that he was dying to feel her, to come with her.

By the gods, she would be the death of him.

"Keep going." He said through gritted teeth.

Sookie complied with his demand, but as she fell back into him, everything in him rejected his initial punishment plan. He just wasn't strong enough to hold out any longer.

He gripped her hips with his hands and pushed into her all the way. She gasped and bucked back into him. At that moment, everything that Eric had thought about sex had been thrown out the window.

Sookie was now his teacher and he was her student. She took everything that he gave to her and milked his cock in firm strokes. He curled his body over hers and found the back of her neck, where her hair had fallen away. He bit the back of her neck lightly, marking her with his mouth and he exploded in an orgasm stronger that any he had ever had in his life. Her tits filled his hands once again, and he gave himself completely to this wondrous woman, whom he had unknowingly been waiting for his whole life.

Sookie Stackhouse.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, this is a short chapter without any lemons. I'm working on the next chapter, so if my hubby leaves me alone long enough to write it all out, I will have it up tomorrow. **

**Just as a note, I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Paralyzed, is the only way to describe Sookie's state of being after having been thoroughly fucked by the sexy chef.

Actually, If Sookie could manage to regain the use of her limbs and somehow break her mind out of its post orgasmic high, she could probably attach words like euphoria and ecstasy to what she was feeling.

Did she really just do that? Did she really just have stunningly kinky sex with a man that she barely knew? And a sexy Las Vegas chef to boot.

Sookie gave herself a minute to wake up. Was this all just a dream? It couldn't be, because normally she woke up just before the kiss and definitely before the orgasm. This had to be a dream.

"You hungry?" Eric asked as he kissed the back of her neck before sliding out of her and out of bed.

Curious, Sookie thought, normally her dreams never felt so intrinsically real. Sookie blinked a few times, gaining composure over her thoughts. She readjusted herself, she was after all lying flat on her stomach with her ass high up in the air and her legs spread wide open. She grabbed the first piece of clothing that she could find, which just so happened to be Eric's T Shirt and threw it over her body, at least covering her breasts and most of her ass.

Sookie knew that she should have been embarrassed by what had just taken place between them, that she should maybe feel a little bit used or taken advantage of. She should have walked out the door, telling him that that wasn't the kind of girl that had hot kinky one night stands. But instead, and much to her own surprise, she didn't feel that way at all.

"Famished." She replied as she tugged the shirt down her body.

Eric smiled back at her and his eyes held hers for several moments. Sookie chalked it up to having just had an orgasm, and that her sex crazed rendez-vous was just implanting false ideas in her head. There was no possible way that Eric wanted anything more with her than a quick fuck.

Even though she had enjoyed Chef Eric's lessons thus far, she was sure that she'd be happy to enjoy the rest of tonight's actual cooking lessons. She didn't dare to hope for anything more, because she didn't think he'd offer.

She felt like she needed to be careful with her heart and not delude herself into thinking that the great sex that she'd just had with Eric meant anything more to him than what it was. She knew her own heart well enough to know that she would just end up raiding her mini bar later if she got her hopes up to high.

She had already had a few broken hearts and she didn't want to add another to that list. Besides, who really wants to get dumped twice in one week?

Eric wasn't like anyone in her past that had broken her heart. At least she didn't think that he was. Though in reality, Sookie never dated anyone who was quite as handsome, successful, and sexy as Chef Northman was. That alone made her feel a little bit more frightened than normal. There was a reason she didn't date guys like him. _They were out of her league._

If a guy like Bill Compton didn't want her, what made her think that someone far superior would? No, she thought, this was definitely a one night stand.

Sookie turned her broody thoughts away from the dark place they were instead decided to focus on the cooking lesson. "So, what's on the menu Chef?" She said meekly.

Eric looked at her with a worried expression. "Sookie, I need to be honest with you." He said pausing way too long.

In that time, Sookie's thoughts immediately went back to that dark place. The place where she felt rejection and humiliation. It was too late to preserve any of her remaining dignity, she thought. She braced herself for the inevitable. _Sookie, you're really great and all, but…I need you to leave…I need to wash my car… I gotta go meet up with someone._ A thousand other scenarios raced through her mind.

But she wasn't a weak woman, insecure perhaps, but not weak. She had endured taunting and rejection her whole life, she could handle another. She took a deep breath, knowing that this fantasy was about to end. The fates were not kind enough to give her this man for the whole weekend, so she would take what she was given and be happy. Right?

No, she wouldn't be happy with what she was given. She had been spanked and fucked rather quickly. Not that she was complaining, but she wanted more… she wanted a whole meal, not just an amuse bouche.

She swallowed the tears that threatened to fall. She was so sick of being treated like a little girl, of never being anyone's first choice. She was angry.

Sookie held up her hand, effectively stopping Eric from finishing his thought.

"Look, I get it. You don't have to say anything else." She said trying not to sound hurt, but those damn swallowed tears made her voice sound shaky. "It was really nice to meet you Chef, but you don't have to cook for me. I'll just go change my clothes and be out of your hair." She said, ratcheting up her pride.

She took a step towards the pile of silky material formerly known as her dress, but she stopped abruptly.

"Fuck!" Eric said brusquely.

Sookie turned towards him, shocked by his outburst.

"Don't go. Dammit." He said pleadingly, his hands running through his disheveled hair. "Sookie, please don't go." He said looking up at her with a look of what could only be described as desperation. Sookie felt her stomach flutter at his words.

"I originally planned to do these lessons at the restaurant, but then I saw you and I just, I don't know I just needed to be alone with you away from the chaos of the kitchen. I'm sorry." He said laying his cards out on the table.

"Let me make it up to you." He said, brushing the hair away from her beautiful blue eyes. He needed to gauge her reaction to him, needed to see if she was still interested in him.

"Really?" she said in disbelief.

Hope flared in his eyes, and his lust spike once again. "If you'll give me a chance." He said full of hope.

She felt the beginnings of a smile as realization swept over her. _He didn't want to get rid of her._

In fact, he was nearly pleading to keep her around, at least for a little while longer. He was doing his damndest to make this evening special for her, it seemed. She silently chided herself for having such doubts about Chef Eric. Sookie had never had a man seem so desperate for her company before it felt…empowering. The devil on her shoulder urged her to take full and complete advantage of this situation.

"I'd like to stay." She said trying to act as nonchalant as possible. Internally, however, she was anything but nonchalant; in fact she was utterly gleeful. "But just one more chance." She said winking at him playfully. Was she really acting kittenish right now? She felt so sanctioned in his presence and he just made her feel so incredibly womanly that she found herself turning into this sensual self-assured woman. It felt so foreign to her, but somehow natural.

Pitching her voice low and sexy, she flipped her hair and asked, "So I've had the appetizer, what's on the menu for the main course?"

Eric loved her playful yet sexy question. Thankfully he had come prepared, since they had already made the pasta and he had pre-arranged the filling and the sauce all he really needed to do was roll out the pasta and fill the ravioli.

"Today we're having ravioli, but I'll have to think of something for breakfast tomorrow." He said kissing her lips lightly.

Sookie smiled at the prospects of spending the night with him, what it would be like to wake up next to him. And suddenly, all her fears about this man washed away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last chapter was kind of short, so I have a bonus chapter for you all. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Eric handed Sookie a spare chef's coat. "What a shame to cover up your gorgeous body, but we might get a little dirty." He said winking at her.

It had already gotten a little dirty and Eric wanted it to get even more so, but he needed to feed her first. She would definitely need her strength if she were to be able to keep up with what he had in store for her this weekend.

"I'm sure you do a pretty good job of cleaning up any messes we might leave behind." She said with equal flirtation. She pulled on the too big coat and buttoned it up.

Eric laughed at her flirtatious banter. He liked to see her acting so confident, it was a far cry from the shy woman that he had just met only hours ago. He always considered himself to be a good judge of character, and he knew that the woman that he had met in the bar was not who Sookie was at heart and he loved the fact that he seemed to bring out this beautifully confident and sexy persona that she was currently displaying. His instincts about her told him that she was special and that she needed to be treated with great care, and he had no doubt that the sex they just shared together was nothing if not special, but he could do better, she deserved better.

He found himself staring at her momentarily, and wanting to explore the extraordinary sparks that exploded between them.

He knew that beneath her quiet introverted exterior was a sexpot just waiting to emerge, and he was just the man to show her just how sexual she could be.

He walked up to her, and unbuttoned the jacket that she had just finished putting on and lifted his shirt that she was currently sporting. He pulled her naked body against his own, just needing to feel skin on skin contact with her.

She was taken by surprise, but definitely in a welcoming way. "Mmm." She moaned, enjoying the feel of his rippling abs against her chest.

Her stomach began to growl, putting a stop to their lusty feelings. She chuckled and pushed him away playfully. "Feed me chef." She demanded lightheartedly putting her clothes back to rights.

Eric let go of her and turned back to the refrigerator to retrieve the pasta dough and the other ingredients needed for their meal.

Eric reached into the pantry and retrieved a few items froand reached to the cupboards for the pots that they needed.

He diligently began filling a pot full of water and as he worked, every so often he glanced over at Sookie to give her a smile. Eric was a master chef, and he always remained focused when he was in the kitchen, but he welcomed Sookie's distraction.

"Will you roll out the pasta for me?" He asked.

Sookie nodded her head, but in truth, she didn't know how to do what he was asking her to do. She looked at the pasta roller that was hooked up to the counter, but she was clueless. Gran had never made fresh pasta and therefore she didn't know how to make it.

Eric noticed her struggling to figure it out and he stopped what he was doing to show her.

He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, getting as close to her as he could. She smelled just a little bit like him due their joining, and he found himself intoxicated by it.

"Fold the pasta into a square." He instructed. Sookie relished in the feel of his body on hers, and diligently followed his instructions.

"Put the dough in to the top of the roller and I will help you." He said.

As she put the dough into the machine, Eric cranked the lever. Sookie was amazed to see the giant ball of pasta dough coming out of the machine in sheets. She quickly figured out his method and was glad to be able to contribute.

"Got it?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Mmmhmm." She replied. She loved how easy they worked alongside each other, it was so fluid and organic which was a feeling that she had never experienced before.

Sookie continued rolling out the dough as Eric finished up the sauce.

He brought the cheese filling over to Sookie and instructed her on how to form the raviolis.

"Want some wine?" Eric asked.

"Yes please." She replied enthusiastically.

Eric retrieved two wine glasses from the cabinet and went to the wine refrigerator to get a bottle that he had been saving for a special occasion. He knew that Sookie would love it.

He poured a glass of the 2008 Syrah that he had been given by a good friend of his over at the Painted Rock winery. It was an award winning red and it would pair very with their meal.

"You know, it is said that red wine is an aphrodisiac, but I can tell you that that isn't true." He said handing Sookie a glass of wine. "Who needs an aphrodisiac when I have Aphrodite right here."

Sookie chuckled at his line, but was flattered nonetheless. "Oh Chef Northman, flattery will get you everywhere." She replied. She didn't really know how to be a sex kitten, but she had heard that line somewhere before.

He laughed at her equally cheesy come one and kissed her nose.

"Hurry up with those raviolis woman." He said giving her ass a little love tap.

Sookie smiled at his command, but finished her task.

"So bossy." She said smiling over at him.

"You think I'm bossy eh?" he said. He loved Sookie's smile and thought that it could light up the entire Las Vegas strip if need be.

"Just a little." She said scrunching her nose at him and making a little hand sign with her thumb and pointer finger.

"I can show you bossy." He said seductively. He just had to come to terms with the fact that he was never going to stay on task and keep his mind out of the gutter with her around.

"Oh I think I've already experienced Chef bossy and I think Chef bossy is sexy as hell." She said smirking like a minx.

"As much as I would love to skip the meal and go straight for dessert, I'm famished and I know you are too." He said taking Sookie's finished ravioli and placing them into the pot of boiling water.

Sookie cleared her throat and reminded herself that she was in fact hungry, and that this was supposed to be a lesson.

"So, Chef bossy, how long do we cook the ravioli?" she asked looking intently at what Eric was doing.

"Til their done." He replied.

Sookie tilted her head to the side, in a way that said, "oh that's real witty."

"I'm not trying to be funny, all pasta cooks differently. It's usually about 7-12 minutes, but you'll know when they are done when they start to float. Come here." He said and held his hand out for her.

Sookie walked beside him and he threw his arm over her shoulder. After a few minutes some of the ravioli started to float and Sookie smiled at his expertise and the fact that they were so cosy in the kitchen.

Sookie walked back over to the island and picked up her glass of wine, taking a sip. Eric couldn't take his eyes off her lips as they touched the wine glass. He couldn't help but remember how good they felt on his body and how she tasted so sweet.

"You are so sexy, Sookie." He said to her insentiently.

She blushed furiously, and gulped down another sip. As Eric finished the remainder of the pasta, he placed in the pan with the brown butter sage sauce so that the ravioli would be coated.

After he finished his task, he plated the food and sauntered towards her. Sookie felt herself becoming so wet at the sight of this sexy man making _her_ a meal. How did she get so lucky?

"This smells so good." Sookie said. "Thank you for this." She said kissing him as he leaned down to place her food in front of her.

Eric smiled and took a seat next to her. He watched her intently as she put the first bite into her mouth.

She instantly began to moan causing Eric's pants to tent. He was never going to make it through this meal if she continued to have sex with her plate.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going on a little rant here. So, i have seen a few authors who have avowed to completely remove their stories from this site due to a small group of narrow minded teens who are targeting "smutty" fanfic.**

**I personally have not had any of my stories targeted, and i hope it stays that way, but it saddens me that these authors are leaving this site in favor of using their own web sites. I follow many of the authors who have left, but it is becoming increasingly harder to keep up with their stories as i dont feel like Live journal and some other sites are all that user friendly. **

**This sites advantage is that it is a place for all authors and readers to congregate in a centralized location with story alerts and such. And though it does have it's flaws, i like it better than some of the other sites out there. **

**Though i do understand why authors are leaving, i just sort of wish we could all band together to stop these ignorant people from targeting our stories so that we would all feel welcomed to stay here and post our stories here.**

**It's sad, but i have seen a significant decline in new stories and updates. Maybe the life of this fandom is waning, maybe not. i dont really know.**

**Anyway, i just wanted to relay that i am not removing my stories and i am not going to create my own website for my stories. **

**Happy Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was boycotting FF for a couple of days then RL kicked my butt... **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After the single most sensual dinner Sookie had ever experienced in her life, she looked at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed how late it was getting. She had a sinking feeling in her gut; she just didn't want this night to end.

Eric had been so patient with her, teaching her how to properly experience the flavor profile of the dish. The way he explained things to her was so sensual and a lot more complicated than she had ever thought food could be. The way he spoke to her about food, he was just so damn passionate and he made food sound, taste and feel like pure sex.

He truly was a beautiful man, but she didn't want to intrude on the rest of his evening, though she just couldn't bring herself to leave or even make a lame attempt to leave.

As if Eric could read her mind, Eric said, "It's getting late." Sookie noticed that for about the third time this evening, Eric had managed to read her exact thoughts.

"I guess I should leave you be then." Sookie replied hesitantly, but she also noticed that Eric's face sort of fell at her words.

"I know you're staying at this hotel and I hope I'm not being too presumptuous here." He said stopping to look her directly in her beautiful blue eyes.

"But I would really like it if you stayed with me tonight." He said hoping upon hope that she would accept his offer.

"Here?" she replied. She wanted more than anything to stay with him not only for tonight, but for the rest of the weekend, and if that meant staying in his suite, then she would gladly oblige.

"Oh, um, no. I don't actually live here." He said looking around the mostly barren suite. Though it was a beautifully decorated suite, it contained very little of his personal belongings.

"I was hoping that maybe I could show you my home." He said kissing her cheek. "After all, I owe you more cooking lessons, and there's not enough food in this suite."

Her smile was so bright and wide, that she simply couldn't contain her glee any longer. The fact that he wanted to take her to his home spoke volumes to her about his intentions. She was infinitely glad that he thought of her as more than just a one night stand, not that he had given her any indication otherwise, but it was just nice to know for sure.

"I would love to. Can we stop by my room so I could pack a small bag?" she said, trying hard to contain the overexcitement in her voice.

She moved to get up and set her clothes back to rights, but she was feeling like a tart and decided to tease Eric just a bit. "So what's for dessert?" she asked sweetly.

He chuckled at her question. "Mmm. I'm thinking that I'd like a little crème de la Sookie." She said with a seductive leer.

Shit, she wasn't expecting him to respond in such an enticing way. She was only kidding, but now she wanted nothing more than to serve him his dessert course.

"What about me?" she asked in response.

"Baby, I think you'll get a lot of pleasure out of watching me indulge." He insisted and Sookie had no doubt that she would.

"I have a feeling that you might be right." She said quietly under her breath.

The truth was that she was completely taken by the chef, and in that moment, she thought of nothing but the way his ichorous tongue felt as he languidly traced every curve of her body. In her short experience with him, he was easily the best lover that she had ever been with.

She was more than a little curious to see what his home looked like, and dreamt of waking up in his bed, surrounded by his scent and engulfed in his warm embrace. Yes, she could definitely spend the weekend with this man.

Her aberrant thoughts did nothing to curb the ache she felt deep in her core. God, she wanted him again, but she knew that time was not on their side and she wanted plenty of time to share her dessert with Eric.

"I guess we should go." She said reluctantly.

"Okay." He lamented, taking her hand in his leading her towards the door.

She couldn't help but relish in the feel of his hand in hers. Public affection was not something that she had ever cared for in the past, mainly because her previous boyfriends didn't really like it. Bill was especially cold about simple acts of affection. Anytime she would attempt to show him a tiny bit of regard in public, he would always stop her saying, "Sookie, we are not teenagers and should act accordingly in the presence of others."

After a while, she had just come to accept the fact that men just didn't like to show affection. Now she realized just how wrong she had been, or maybe it was just Eric. Either way, she loved it and reveled in the simple act.

"What floor are you on?" He asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, um the 9th floor." She responded. He looked up at her and smiled. He raised their entwined hands and kissed hers as they entered the elevator. Yes, this man was her godsend. She was all but transported by the affection her showed towards her.

As they made their way towards her room, they were silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. In fact, it seemed as though they were both just enjoying being close to one another, something that Sookie found simply beautiful.

As they approached her room, she took out her room key and opened the door. She hadn't unpacked her clothes, save for the few items she tried on before selecting her white dress. She immediately noticed that the light on her phone was flashing, but she chose to ignore it for the moment. It was probably just the front desk following up with her about the lesson, she thought.

"I'm just going to grab a few things." She said. Eric just nodded and found a comfy couch to sit in. He was thoroughly enjoying watching her move around her room, but he also wanted to know more about her so he decided to prober her a bit.

"So you're a librarian, and you live in L.A., but I want to know more about you." He said inquisitively.

Sookie looked up at him from her suitcase, "What do you want to know?" she replied.

_Everything_. Eric thought, but he would settle for the basics…for now.

"Let's start with your favorite movie." He asked.

"I love the Wizard of Oz." She said smiling brightly. "I know that's probably a cliché answer, but I love it. My gran and I used to watch it every year when it came on TV around the holidays." She said with a far off smile on her face. "She used to make these insanely delicious peanut butter cookies, and we would gorge on them while watching it. It's one of my favorite memories." She finished. Eric couldn't help but take on her infectious smile. He could picture young Sookie sitting with her grandmother eating those cookies. The thought of her being so entirely happy made him feel complete in a way that he hadn't expected.

Just as he was about to ask her another question, her cell phone began ringing. Sookie glanced at the caller ID and noted that Bill was her caller. She pushed IGNORE, and finished up her packing.

"Need to answer that?" Eric asked.

"No." she said smiling. She had no interest in talking to Bill, and didn't even want to think about why he was even calling her.

Eric grabbed her bag and they made their way out of the hotel. Eric refused to allow Sookie to carry anything and he also refused to drop her hand from his embrace. All thoughts of Bill vanished as Eric opened his car door for her; cherry red Corvette, it suited him, she thought.

"I can't wait to see your home, especially your kitchen." She said as he began the drive to his house. Well really she couldn't wait to see his bedroom, but she didn't say that, she thought it might be a little too forward.

"Well then, I hope you're not disappointed." He said smiling at her as he switched gears.

She didn't think anything could disappoint her at this point.

* * *

**A/N: I am looking for a BETA for the "I write the songs" contest. If anyone is willing to help me out, I would greatly appreciate it. I already my story written and I can email you a word doc. PM me if you are interested. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is another short chapter... I apologize in advance...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sookie wasn't sure what she thought Eric's house would look like, but never in a thousand years would she ever associate the word "small" with Eric Northman. But ironically enough, that's exactly what his house was. She instantly loved his home and thought that it was cozy and warm...at least on the outside. His home was definitely away from the city, in the northern part of Las Vegas.

It was all wood and by the look and smell of it, it was unfinished cedar. He had a beautiful landscape that was perfect for the desert surroundings. He used mostly rocks as fill for the native plants like cactus that were interspersed with flowering plants like primrose, cream cups, little sunbonnets, and poppy.

Sookie looked around his landscape for a moment, just taking in the natural beauty that he had created. Though it was night time and she couldn't appreciate all of his handiwork, she loved the way his home shone in the moonlight.

"You like?" Eric asked nervously. He had never taken a woman to his home before. It was small, but he loved it and reminded him of his humble beginnings. He knew that there were women out there, women that he had probably bedded, that would sneer at such a small home. He didn't for one minute think that Sookie was like that.

"It's really lovely." She replied.

Eric took her hand and led her inside. Eric opened the front door and flipped on the lights as she walked into his foyer. As she entered his living room, a feeling of comfort washed over her. His home, for some strange reason, reminded her of her gran's old farmhouse. Not that either looked alike, it was more so just the feeling.

His living room was not very large, but it felt very homey to her. He had a large, soft comfortable sofa, the kind that you could bury yourself in and watch a good scary movie during a thunderstorm. In front of the sofa was a square pinewood coffee table that housed numerous cooking magazines and cookbooks.

"Your house is so cute!" She lilted enthusiastically while taking in the framed photos he had hanging on the walls. She walked into his kitchen and stopped to take it all in.

"Probably not what you were expecting huh?" he said watching her as she took in every detail of his home. He had his hands in his pockets and for some reason he felt…nervous. He found that he really wanted her to like his house.

"No, not at all. I just thought…" she said trailing off.

"Viking appliances, stainless steel…" he said finishing her thought.

"Yeah. I was expecting a professional chef kitchen." She mumbled feeling silly for assuming that just because he was a chef that his home would look like a restaurant.

Truth was, Sookie loved his kitchen just as it was. She was never a fan of the state of the art look. Eric's kitchen was old, with a 50's style refrigerator and stove. He had no dish washer and the colors were kind of a dingy off white color. He had Spanish tile on the floor and also on the countertop and backsplash.

"Believe it or not, I bought this house because of the kitchen." He said. "It reminded me of the house I grew up in. Some of my fondest memories are of my mother baking in the kitchen. She would always let us "help" her, and by help, I mean lick the beaters." He said chuckling.

Sookie smiled at his confession. She knew exactly what he was referring to. Gran used to always let Jason and her each lick a beater from her hand mixer after she would make the batter for her famous brownies or red velvet cake.

"My mom used to sing while she cooked or baked, and I can remember her dancing around the kitchen singing into a spatula as if it were a microphone. Anyway, I know that this kitchen isn't for everyone, but I love it." He said while watching Sookie to carefully gauge her reaction.

Standing in Eric's kitchen, listening to him talk about his childhood and his mother just confirmed to Sookie that she had made the right decision. She was completely smitten with him and could definitely see herself falling for him.

"I love it too." She said in a husky tone. Before she knew it, she found herself in his arms and he was carrying her out of the kitchen and down the darkened hallway, heading straight to his bedroom.

Eric's mouth was on hers and she was devouring him like he was dessert, only his kisses were sweeter than any dessert she'd ever had. If she could bake a dessert that was as sweet as sex with Eric, she would be famous and could probably retire off the money she made from selling it.

But just the thought of another woman tasting her dessert made her angry and green with jealousy. She didn't want to think about Eric kissing anyone but her, touching anyone but her and definitely not fucking anyone but her. She unconsciously growled at the thought that he could belong to anyone but her.

Sookie was not a possessive woman, in fact she was a fairly shy, timid woman who followed rules and allowed people to make her feel like less than she was, but something about Eric brought out a side of her that was new and exciting. She felt ferocious, uninhibited and incredibly sexual. She was a caged woman dying to be let out, to do naughty wicked things to her beautiful chef.

She had already learned a couple of things about the chef. One, he loved when his women had confidence, and two, he was definitely into a little kink.

With a surge of newly found self-confidence, she flipped them over so that she was sitting astride him. She grabbed his wrists with her hands and pulled them above his head.

"You are mine tonight chef." She stated with an air of insatiable hunger. She needed him and she wanted to show him just how much and to prove that she was all the woman that he would ever need.

"Take off my clothes." She ordered ah she lifted her hands from his wrists.

Eric was not accustomed to being ordered around in the bedroom, or anywhere else for that matter, but he was also a smart man and quickly complied with the scorched goddess sitting on top of him.

"Yes mistress." He said, pulling off her dress past her luscious hips, over her bountiful breasts that made him salivate, then finally over her head.

She wiggled her shoulders as he pulled the dress off. She ran her hands through her hair, savoring the fact that she was completely naked on top of him. She felt empowered.

Sookie pulled Eric's shirt over his head and then, with shaky hands, managed to undo his belt and remove his pants. She took his belt out of his pants loop and took a minute to wrangle up her courage.

As Eric lay completely nude under her, she one again grabbed his wrists and forged them over his head. She grabbed his belt and used it to tie his hands to the brass bars that made up his headboard.

She had never been so forward, so kinky before, but now Sookie knew that whatever happened tonight and for the remainder of the weekend would be something that she could never regret.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I stopped there, I wasn't in a lemon writing mood. Next chapter I will be though. **

**Follow me on Twitter: FBLayla11**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry to make you wait for this chapter. I hope you're not disappointed...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Fucking hell! Eric couldn't believe that Sookie had just bound him to the bed with his own belt! He definitely had an insatiable appetite for sex, but somehow it felt different with Sookie. It was as if she was feeding every primal desire he had ever had, first with the spanking and now with the bondage.

More than anything though, he was completely turned on by the fact that she had initiated this. Sookie, the woman whom he had met hours ago and seemed so wary and insecure, was now seemingly coming into her own right in front of his eyes.

If Eric could sum up his feelings for her in one word, it would be amazement. He was amazed by her beauty, her intelligence, and most of all the simple yet graceful way that she carried herself despite her insecurities.

Eric had only been in love one other time in his life, and even then he couldn't remember feeling the kind of ease with Aude that he now felt with Sookie. He had always tried to get her to be a little more adventurous in bed, but she always said that she felt uncomfortable and Eric respected that, but it did little to curb the sexual hunger that he had felt.

Tonight with Sookie, though, he felt content to be himself, to show her who he really was and what he honestly wanted. Beautiful luscious Sookie. Oh yes, he would definitely let her have her wicked way with him and he would enjoy every second of it.

Sookie bit his lower lip just enough to cause him to take a sharp intake of breath. He groaned out in pleasure, anticipating her next move which he was certain would make him unbearably hard.

"Fuck Sookie." He panted.

As her mouth made a blazing path down his body, she made sure to graze all of his sensitive spots. His neck, his nipples, the delicious vee the muscles in his abdomen made. Her smooth fingertips raking over his hard, tanned muscles.

She made her way down to his firm cock and she took a moment to lick the bead of moisture that pooled at his head.

"Mmm. God, you taste incredible." She moaned.

She curved her small hand around his significant length and pumped him firmly. He was so ready and damn near on the verge of begging her to wrap her lips around him.

But she could read him, and knew exactly what he wanted. She ran a finger down his shaft and cupped his balls. "You're so big." She said wantonly then licked her lips. She dipped her head and lightly lapped the small hole at the tip of his head.

"And hard." She said, pumping his shaft slowly

"Sookie." He groaned. "Stop fucking teasing me." He panted. He desperately needed relief from her hot movements.

She smiled wickedly, and then moved her mouth right over his cock, breathing heavily before her mouth came down on his firm, silky cock. Eric thrust into her, yearning to appease the fierce craving to come into her sweet mouth.

Sookie hollowed her cheeks and took him as far as she could. Since he was such a large man, she used her hands to pump what would not fit. She moved her hands lower to cup his balls as he continued to moan and pant her name over and over again.

She could feel his cock twitch in her mouth and she knew that he was close.

"Sookie…I'm gonna come." He said breathlessly as he desperately wanted to run his fingers through her luscious blond locks.

She redoubled her efforts, taking him as deep as she could. One last pull, one more drive and he erupted in her mouth, spilling his seed where he desperately wanted to.

"Oh Sookie." He groaned, and in that very moment his vision blurred. Having his cock in this wondrous woman's mouth, was so much more intense and gratifying than anything he'd ever experienced. Fuck if she wasn't giving him the single best blowjob of his life.

As his seed continued to spill into her and his cock continued to convulse, his hips thrust into her mouth. Her plump lips taking everything he offered. He'd never come that hard before and he didn't seem to be able to stop and he felt himself getting harder.

Then her hands were on his balls again, and her teeth were raking his skin just enough to cause a slight amount of pain, but oh was it pleasurable. She stopped sucking, but her tongue continued to run along his length making sure that she didn't miss a single drop of his seed. Her fingers managed to find that secret sensitive spot behind his cock and she felt him grow hard under her tantalizing touch.

By the time she had finished cleaning him off, he was ready to explode again.

"Sookie, I-" He started to tell her that she was by far the best sex he'd ever had in his entire life, and that he was ready for a second round already. But even the best of men needed a second to recover from something that intense. His brain had completely shut off, as Sookie once again took him all the way down her throat.

Eric could feel the beginnings of another orgasm from the depth of his cock. As he pulsated into her mouth for a second time, his wrists fought the restraints and he closed his eyes groaning her name while her hot mouth swallowed his seed again.

"Please Sookie." He begged. "Untie me. I need to touch you."

His voice sounded desperate even to him, but he couldn't have cared less. Sookie flicked the clasp on the belt and his hands released from their bindings. He immediately found the wetness between her legs, the hard nub of her arousal. Damn her pussy was so wet.

Sookie shifted her body so that Eric had better access to her slit and he slipped two fingers into her. Her muscles immediately tightened around him and she moaned out as her slick body undulated above him.

Just as he was sure that she was about to come, she moved off of him leaving him alone on the bed. He shifted in an effort to follow her, but she stopped him.

"Lay back." She instructed. He was certain that she had a plan for him, and he wanted to see where she was going to take it.

"Yes mistress." He said heavily, though it took a lot of control to do so, he fell back against the mattress eyeing her carefully.

As Sookie hunted through his bedside table, he was certain that she was looking for a condom. He smiled, knowing that she was looking in the exact right place. He heard the telltale ripping of the foil, and he gripped the sheets in cutting anticipation of her next actions.

He watched as she sauntered back to the bed, settling herself so that her knees were on either side of his thighs as she rolled the latex down his aching cock.

She sat up and positioned herself right where he wanted her. Eric grasped her hips as she began to lower herself down his length until he was completely sheathed inside her.

She was so tight and hot. Eric would be surprised if he managed to last more than a few minutes. He tried to think of something other than her writhing body, so he focused on massaging her supple clit.

She bent her body over him and he took the opportunity to suck her nipples, biting them lightly.

Sookie's gasps were definitely not helping stave off his orgasm, and when she screamed his name he honestly thought he was going to lose it.

Her sweet pussy clamped down on him and he was lost to everything save the instinctive need to drive in and out of her. Eric pulled her face down and kissed her feverishly, probably harder than he'd ever kissed a woman in his life. And though their slick bodies were skin to skin and his mouth attached to hers, he found that it still was not close enough.

He pulled away from her lips and she sat up on her knees again. His thump rubbing over her clit.

"Come with me." He panted.

Moment later he could feel her muscles flutter as a stream of wetness fell down her thighs. He roared out calling her name as he erupted inside her.

Sookie slowed her motions, as she rode out her orgasm. A few moments later, he gathered her into his embrace. Her slick, warm exhausted body curling into his side. Eric removed the condom and pitched it across the room in the direction of the wastebasket. He turned towards Sookie, kissed her forehead as he brushed her damp hair away from her face. He pulled the comforter around the both of them as he felt her breathing even out, indicating that she was either asleep or very close.

"Sleep, my sweet girl." He whispered into her hair pulling her closer to him as he gave himself up to exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for alerting and adding this story to your favs. A special thank you to each of you who have taken the time to review. Before I started writing this story, I had received some bad news in my personal life and a couple of bad reviews to my other story. Bottom line is that I nearly deleted my FF account and gave up writing completely. **

**Over the last three months and this month in particular, things have turned around significantly, and much of the encouragement I get comes from those of you who have left wonderful reviews and sent encouraging messages. I know it's cliche, but it really is true, reviews provide a lot of motivation to those of us who do this as a hobby. **

**So Thank You all very much!**

**Also, I started posting my stories to AO3 as well, but again, i'm not leaving FF. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sookie awoke with a blissful grin plastered on her face. She found herself lying in the arms of a very warm, very sexy chef. Her entire body seemed to be intertwined with his and she found that she didn't want to open her eyes for fear that it would all have been a dream.

Last night had been magnificent and perfect and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her nights in the exact same way. But as the light streamed through the tiny gap in the curtains and a bird began chirping her wakeup call, she knew that it was time to get up. But getting up meant that she had to face some harsh realities; her time with Eric was growing shorter and shorter.

She wasn't sure where Eric's head was and she prayed that last night had meant more to him than a sexual fantasy that they both played out together. She was fairly certain that that wasn't the case, but the tiniest thread of uncertainty was enough to spin her head.

Eric seemed to be completely dead to the world, and Sookie wanted to do something nice for him, so she carefully extracted herself from his warm muscular embrace. He stirred slightly, but readjusted himself at her loss and continued to sleep.

Sookie watched him for a moment as his chest rose and fell in an even pattern. His face looked so content and sated. He was magnificent.

Sookie found his shirt lying on the floor and pulled it over her head. His scent immediately surrounded her and it was almost enough to abandon her plans and crawl back into his embrace, but she really wanted to treat Eric.

Quietly, Sookie made her way to the bathroom and took care of her business, brushing her hair out. She did the best she could brushing her teeth, but she didn't want to use his toothbrush and she didn't see a spare, so she used her finger. Not the most effective means of brushing your teeth, but it worked in a pinch.

Sookie tiptoed into Eric's humble kitchen. She really wanted to make him a breakfast her grandmother would be proud of. She had lived in L.A. for most of her adult life, but she grew up in the backwoods of Northern Louisiana. She was a southern girl through and through, and as such, knew exactly how to make a good home cooked meal.

She searched through Eric's fridge and pantry, thankful to find that he had all the ingredients she needed. She began making her grans famous buttermilk biscuits. And since no self-respecting southern girl would dare make homemade biscuits without sausage gravy, she pulled a pan out of his cupboard and began making that too.

She was just pulling the biscuits out of the oven, when Eric groggily appeared in the kitchen.

"What's all this?" Eric asked in wonder as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She set the biscuits on the cooling rack and fell backwards into his embrace. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." She replied.

"Mmm… I wanted to have you as my breakfast in bed." He replied with a heavy tone.

She turned into his embrace so that she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. "I see how it is, you get to eat and I'm left starving."

"You're a resourceful woman, I'm sure you'd find something to eat." He replied as he thrust his morning wood into her pelvis. She involuntarily moaned, feeling just how hard he already was for her. Yes, she certainly could find something delicious to eat.

"Too bad I already made you breakfast." She replied, reluctantly pulling herself out of his embrace. Eric, however, didn't want to let this wondrous woman out of his grasp.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Stackhouse?" he said pulling her back as he palmed her behind.

"Tsk. Tsk. chef, you're being very naughty." She said saucily. "I worked hard on breakfast and I really want you to enjoy it." She said. And it was true. She wanted him to see that she actually _could_ cook despite their playful lessons.

Eric, sensing her sincerity, released her and took his place at the table. He actually found it endearing that she wanted to cook for him. So often, women just assumed that since he was a professional chef, that he would automatically cook all their meals. The truth of the matter was that most nights he just fixed himself a simple sandwich or grilled a steak.

"So what are you making me?" He asked. Though he was thoroughly enjoying the sight of her in his T shirt slaving over a hot stove, he actually was pretty hungry.

"I'm making you a staple of Southern cuisine." She replied smiling at him over her shoulder as shebegan to fry an egg.

"Oh, so heart attack on a plate then." He said jokingly.

"Hey don't mock my Southern upbringing mister or you won't get dessert." She retorted with equal jest.

She carefully plated his biscuits and gravy, and then placed the fried eggs on top of each one. Southern food wasn't about fancy plating; it was about the heart and soul you put in the dish which more often than not ended up looking "rustic".

She set his plate in front of him along with a glass of orange juice and went to fix her own plate. When she came back to the table she eyed him carefully. She really wanted him to like what she made and carefully awaited his reaction.

"This is really good Sookie! These biscuits are…phenomenal!" he said enthusiastically. Sookie released a breath that she'd been holding in anticipation of his reaction.

"You mean it?" she asked timidly as the beginnings of a smile formed on her face.

"Absolutely. But can I ask a question?" he said.

"Go ahead."

"What's the deal with the fried egg? I mean I love it and it adds so much to the biscuits and gravy, but I've never seen it done like that." He explained.

"It's a Southern thing. I really don't know where that came from. My grandmother taught me how to make the sawmill gravy when I was nine, and she always put a fried egg on top. She used to make the best SOS too." She explained with a happy grin. She loved talking about the memories she had of her gran. Up until recently, the time she spent with her grandmother had been the best of her life.

"What's SOS?" Eric asked. He had been to culinary school and had never heard of that term before.

"Shit on a shingle, but gran would make us get a switch if we ever said called it that. It's basically the sawmill gravy, except she used to put chipped beef in it and pour it over toast. It's sooo good. I'll have to make that for you sometime." She said, and then a sad look came over her face. She hadn't been thinking about it, but she really did hope that there would be a "sometime".

"Hey." He said lifting her chin with his finger. "What's with the look?" he asked in concern.

"It's nothing… just um… thinking about my gran." She fibbed, not wanting to sound pathetic over her concerns about leaving tomorrow or tonight or whenever he asked her to.

Eric gave her a look that said he didn't believe her, but he let it go and continued to eat his breakfast. Sookie ate in silence as well. She was trying not to get too attached to him, though even if she couldn't admit to to herself, she already was.

Sookie was a librarian and she had a good job and worked hard at it. It had taken her six months after graduation to find a job in the school system and even then she was forced to take a job in a very rough section of east L.A. it took her even longer to establish herself and to be able to get a job at a higher performing school. Not to mention the fact that she had been saving her money to be able to afford a down payment on a home and had already applied for a housing grant for teachers.

She had her friends to think about as well. Though her love life had always suffered, she had a few loyal friends that she couldn't even think about not seeing on a weekly basis.

Could she give all that up for a man that she barely knew? Would he even ask that of her? Was she silly for even thinking about all of this? Yes he was by far and away the best man that she had ever met, but perhaps all of this was nothing more than just a weekend fling.

"You, beautiful girl, are thinking way too hard over there." Eric said breaking her from her inner musings.

"Sorry. I just… I'm gonna go clean up." She said moving to get up from her chair.

Eric picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, exposing her ass for all to see.

"I don't think so. Dessert first, clean second." He said playfully as he carried her back to his bedroom tossing her gently onto his bed.

Sookie yelped as the too large T shirt she was wearing bunched up around her breasts. Eric pulled it over her head completely as she lie on her back completely naked under him.

Eric kissed his way down her body until her found exactly what he was looking for… his dessert.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review this story. You all humble me. **

**Follow me on Twitter: FBLayla11**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of review replies. Just know that I really appreciate all of you. **

**A couple of really cool things are happening right now...**

**1st - I was nominated for a GiggleSnort award for my story King Bill. There's only 5 days left to vote, so if you've read the story and think it's remotely funny, i'd really appreciate your vote! I would put in the web address, but this site sucks. just google gigglesnort awards or PM me. **

**2nd- I also entered the I Write the Songs contest hosted by Northwoman. There are some seriously amazing stories submitted so far. My story is called Stay. It's based on an Allison Krauss song of the same name. I may or may not continue it...Okay I am continuing it ;) Check it out and let me know what you think. You still have about 10 days to enter that contest as well. PM me if you are interested and i'd be glad to provide you with more details. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"It's a really good thing that I didn't meet you when I was in cooking school." Eric joked as they lay tangled between the sheets, spent from their latest round of lovemaking.

"Why's that?" Sookie asked, lifting her head that had been resting on Eric's chest.

"You are just so fucking tempting. Had I met you back then, I have serious doubts that I would have ever passed Cooking 101." He lilted as he trailed his finger down the side of her breast.

Sookie chuckled, "I'm sure that if you had a hot teacher, you could've managed an A."

Eric grinned. "You're the only hot teacher I'm interested in, and getting an A in your class is currently my top priority." He retorted. He bent his head down to capture her sweet, luscious lips. He licked the corner of her mouth, then moved in, his tongue slipping against hers, sliding into her mouth, his lips hard, then soft on hers.

"God, I can't get enough of you." He said. "You taste so sweet… all over." He could feel her blush without even having to see it. Sookie, his perfect Sookie, was a mystery to him. She was capable of being this incredibly self-assured dominant woman one moment, then the next she seemed to be quite insecure. She had revealed some painful truths about herself one moment, and then tied him to his bed the next.

As much as he wanted to make love to her again, he needed to clean up the breakfast mess. Eric extracted himself from her embrace. Sookie whimpered in protest.

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently pouting her lips in the cutest way.

"I'm going to clean up the dishes." Eric said bending down to kiss her lips one last time.

"Mind if I use your shower?" Sookie asked. It would slay him to think about her being naked and soapy in his shower while he was busy doing mundane chores.

"Nope. There's a fresh towel in there for you." He replied.

"Wanna join me?" she asked huskily.

"You're killing me." He said agonizingly. She was so tempting and there was no way that he could resist her.

"Can you give me five minutes to go clean up?" He asked as he stood at the end of his bed, bending to run his hands up her legs. She was the ultimate distraction and he could easily get lost in her.

"Umhmm." She moaned nodding in agreement.

Eric flipped her over onto her stomach and began trailing kisses down her neck and back. He stopped suddenly, spanked her ass and got off the bed.

"Good. Don't go anywhere." Ever.

Eric left her lying naked in his bed, giggling at his playfulness and covered in his scent. As he began cleaning up the breakfast mess, he began thinking of ways to keep Sookie in his life. He knew that it wasn't logical to ask her to give up her life after having only spent two days with him, but that's exactly what he wanted.

He had never met a woman like her in his life and he knew in his heart that he never would again. He desperately wanted to keep her near him and to see where this insane chemistry they shared would take them.

Eric had always thought that it was completely insane that his grandfather married his grandmother after only dating for a month. He would always roll his eyes and scoff when his grandfather would tell him the story, saying that he knew she was it for him the moment they met. But being with Sookie, he now knew exactly what his grandfather was talking about.

Sookie would probably think he was out of his mind if he confessed all of this to her, and he didn't want to risk scaring her off. Come tomorrow though, he would have to find a way to make sure that she continued to be a part of his life. Maybe he could leave the restaurant in the capable hands of Clancy and see about opening an L.A. location? It would take time to make all of that happen and hopefully by then, a reasonable enough amount of time would pass so that being with Sookie wouldn't seem so farfetched.

Eric finished drying the last pot and made his way back to his bedroom, only Sookie wasn't there. He heard the water running and smiled, thinking of how disobedient she was. Was she asking for another punishment? Minx.

As Eric opened the door to his bathroom, and was immediately assaulted by steam. He could smell his soap and wondered just how long Sookie had been in there.

Eric slowly slid the shower curtain across the rod; the sight of Sookie naked and soapy instantly made him hard. She had her back to him, so he the only part of her body that he could actually see was her backside.

"Mmmm." Sookie moaned, seemingly unaware of Eric's presence. Then Eric realized what she was doing.

_She was touching herself_.

As Eric stepped into the tub, Sookie jumped and gasped. He supposed that she wasn't expecting him so soon.

"You scared me." She said breathlessly.

"What were you doing in here without me, naughty Sookie?" he asked raising a single eyebrow.

"N..Nothing, um washing my body." She replied, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I think you're lying to me, pretty girl. I know you were touching yourself." He said stepping closer to her. He placed his hand behind her right hand and guided it back to her wet slit.

"What were you thinking about when you were touching yourself?" Eric asked huskily.

Sookie didn't answer, as Eric and her own finger dipped into her slick folds. He guided her fingers so that they began to massage her. She couldn't help the electrifying jolt that she felt as their combined touch caused her to shiver.

"Were you thinking of my cock?" Eric asked. He grabbed his cock with his free hand and ran its head up and down the crease of her ass.

"Did you make yourself come?" he asked, his voice dripping in desire as he continued to run his cock along her ass.

Sookie's breath hitched at the sensations of their combined touch and the feel of his cock not to mention the fact that she could feel his warm breath against her ear, which was a particularly erogenous part of her body.

"No sir." She said earnestly. It was definitely getting steamy in that shower, and it wasn't just because of the water temperature.

"Good girl." He said as he parted Sookie's thighs. "Put your hands on the tile." He instructed. He was ravenous for her and he didn't think he could prolong their foreplay. He needed to be inside her…always.

Sookie immediately removed her fingers from her dripping sex and placed her hands flat against the surface of the shower wall. She wasn't sure why and maybe she already knew instinctively, and didn't want to admit it to herself, but she trusted Eric and that was a significant feat considering her background. So doing exactly what Eric told her to do, within the safe confines of their sex life, was automatic for Sookie. And just to entice Eric a little further, Sookie jutted her ass out just a little bit in offering.

"You are incredibly sexy, Sookie." Eric groaned, feeling her ass wriggling against his cock.

Eric replaced his cock with his thumb as he continued to run it up and down the crease of her ass, he was careful not to go farther than what he thought Sookie was comfortable with. Eric pulled her hips closer to his and gently motioned for her to bed a little bit so that he could have full access to her pussy.

As Sookie stood in front of him, arched over and exposed seemingly offering herself to him, he took a moment to appreciate the wondrous site before him. She was his fantasy realized and he couldn't hold back any longer.

Eric guided himself into Sookie until he was fully sheathed inside of her heated sex. He waited a moment, relishing in the feel of her before he began to grind in and out of her drenched pussy.

Sookie's moans were loud and fervid and she used the leverage of the shower wall to push back against him, doubling the impact of his cock on the special spot deep inside her. This was by far the most intense of their lovemaking thus far, and Eric wondered how long he could last before he spilled inside of her.

"Oh my fucking god, Eric!" Sookie cried out with a winded tone. "So good." She continued to heave.

She began pulsing around him and he knew that she was climaxing. He quickly reached around her body and found her inflamed clit and began to massage it until it became punishing. With one final thrust, he quickly pulled out and came on her back, groaning with a staggered grunt.

"That was amazing Sookie. God you're perfect." He said with complete awe as he held her close to him. What he really wanted to say, however, was, "Please don't leave", but he just couldn't do it.

After they finished getting clean, Eric made his way to the kitchen and fixed Sookie and himself a sandwich. It was nearing one in the afternoon and shortly, Eric would have to get to the restaurant to begin the dinner service prep. The thought of being apart from her, even for just a few hours seemed torturous to him, but he couldn't shirk his responsibilities, at least not without giving Clancy fair warning. He found himself torn, though. He truly wanted to spend as much time before their inevitable parting the following day.

Eric didn't really know how to handle this situation, but one thing was certain – He really needed to have a conversation with Sookie.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I underestimated my 15 chapter limit..go figure. Oh Well, I just love these two. Anyone watch TB on Sunday? For sure the best episode so far this season. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Eric placed a very delicious looking prosciutto, arugula, tomato and mozzarella sandwich on the table in front of Sookie. He dreaded the fact that their time was coming to an end and wished that they could remain in their little bubble but unfortunately the world begged their attention.

"Thank you." Sookie said as she arranged the sandwich on her plate.

Eric smiled and replied, "You're welcome."

In the short amount of time that they spent together, they had built this ease amongst each other, as if they had been around one another for much longer than they actually had. Eric found it comforting and unlike anything he'd ever experienced with a woman.

However, the easy comfort was replaced with nervousness and hesitancy as Eric began thinking of the fact that he had to go into work in just a few short hours. He knew that now was the time to bring it up to Sookie, but he simply dreaded the thought of her leaving.

"Sookie, I have to go into the restaurant in a bit. I need to get dinner prep started." He explained feeling a bit rude in his abruptness.

"Oh. Of course." Sookie said immediately. She sort of felt ashamed for being so selfish with his time.

Eric saw the flash of disappointment cross her face and then she turned away from him as the realization of their situation hit her full force. Sookie walked across the room and stood in front of a large bay window that faced Eric's back patio. Her back was to Eric, an intentional move on her part. She didn't want him to see how utterly sad she felt.

"I'll come to you after dinner, if you'll let me." Eric offered. He wasn't sure if he should cross the room and hold her. That was certainly what he wanted, but her body language was confusing him.

Sookie thought that the better part of valor was most definitely discretion, so she reigned in her emotions and called her facial features. Nonchalance was the name of her game and she was about to win.

"Is that a garden?" Sookie asked looking out the window and effectively changing the subject.

Eric paused, not knowing what was going through her head. One moment she looked completely distraught over the realization of their parting and the next she seemed so casual. Was this nothing but a fling to her?

He didn't answer the question, so Sookie turned to him to ask him once again about his garden. But the look on his face was a powerful mix of hurt and confusion, and it stopped her mid-sentence.

After a moment, Eric finally spoke. "Yes, it is. I built it because I like to use my own fresh ingredients at the restaurant."

Sookie wrapped her arms around herself. She was enthralled by Eric's life, his cozy home, his restaurant, his garden. It was her perfect life – the life that she had imagined for herself, and she smiled in silent appreciation to Eric for allowing him to share it with her, even if for just a day. This was coming to an end, and she wanted to make the best out of it – give herself the memories that she would cherish when Eric was no longer around.

"Can I walk around your garden?" She asked with a hopeful look.

In his perfect world, Eric could see her out there sitting on the bench he had built, reading a book or taking in the cool dessert nights. He could picture her tending to the garden, getting dirty, planting new seeds that would eventually grow into the ingredients that he would use to cook her romantic dinners. But that was all a fantasy and far too much to hope for.

Eric grinned, loving her enthusiasm for something that he had worked very hard on. "Of course, beautiful girl." He said.

Sookie hugged herself even more tightly. He had called her beautiful. No one had said such nice things to her in the past and when she added the emotion that she saw in his eyes she found that she had a huge lump in her throat.

Saying goodbye to him in a few hours was most definitely going to be one of the hardest things she's ever have to do. But no matter how wonderful he was and how obvious it was to her that what they had was special, she still feared that he would forget all about her. She would be nothing more than a hookup, another notch on his bedpost.

Eric led the way out to his garden. He had done a spectacular job of creating this beautiful dessert oasis complete with dessert flowers lush palm and mesquite trees. The vegetables themselves were planted in raised concrete planters dispersed all throughout his large yard that created an intricate pattern that you could easily walk through. He had planted a variety of vegetables like, wax beans, okra, eggplant, sunflowers, onions, heat wave tomatoes, artichokes, jalapenos, cucumbers, parsley, basil, thyme, tarragon, fennel, lettuce, zucchini, and about five different varieties of melons. He also had snap peas that were growing on tall trellises that were situated next to towering un-ripened grapes hanging on lush grapevines. Sookie thought it was the most beautiful garden she's ever seen, and that was quite an accomplishment seeing as how her gran had an award winning rose garden.

As Sookie looked on in amazement of the lush world that her would be beau had created for himself, Eric stood silhouetted against a vine covered casita looking like a statue of a magnificent Norse god. Her heart stopped beating and the lumped that formed in her throat threatened to harden. She knew that she was already in way over her head where he was concerned and she had to fight the urge to run away.

Away from the perfect man that she just couldn't resist.

Away from his perfect cozy home and his perfect garden.

Away from the image of them and their perfect life together.

It was all a mirage, an illusion, a hallucination.

She was too slow, too indecisive. In that moment of indecision, Eric turned, smiling broadly. "I have something else I want to show you." He said, and she couldn't help but to gravitate towards him.

"You look beautiful in my garden." He whispered in her ear as he grabbed her hand leading her towards the surprise. The thrill of his words shot straight to Sookie's abdomen.

She wasn't sure how to respond to that besides that she didn't think she could speak because of that damned lump anyhow, so she simply laced her fingers with his as they continued to walk along the gravel path.

The bushes and trees were so lush that Sookie couldn't see what was ahead on the path, but Eric seemed to know exactly where they were going.

"What time do you need to go?" Sookie asked dreading the answer.

"A couple of hours." He replied and she noticed that his hold tightened a little.

Sookie felt relief that she had at least a couple more hours to spend with him, and she resolved to be happy with the time she had left.

She really wasn't paying attention to the path, lost in her own thoughts of loss and heartache, but she felt like she needed to say something.

"Eric…I." She started to confess that she didn't want to leave him, or at least say that she wanted to continue seeing him long distance. But her words died on her tongue as soon as she looked up at her surroundings.

"Wow…" She said slack jawed and in complete amazement.

"You like it?" He asked, knowing that she did.

"Um..Duh!" she exclaimed and took her shoes off.

Sookie had a love affair with the sun, and Eric had the perfect oasis to fuel her obsession. Sookie couldn't wait to dip her toes into his pool.

As Sookie stood their taking in the site of Eric's secret gem, she thought that his house couldn't be more perfect if she designed it herself. The pool in front of her wasn't big by any means. And it didn't look particularly modern either. It was a modest underground pool with a hot tub, but she could tell that it was extremely well maintained and Eric hand landscaped it's surrounding perfectly.

"When I bought the house, I seriously considered filling it in, but seeing you here, now, I'm so thankful I didn't" He said smiling brightly. He secretly loved that she loved his house; it was just another puzzle piece that seemed to fit perfectly.

Sookie giggled as she skipped over to the edge of the pool and hummed in relief when she dipped her feet in. Eric watched her lovely movements for a minute before taking off his shoes and joining her. She looked radiantly content and he had to admit that that made his heart soar.

"I know it isn't the spa at the Mirage or anything…" He started to say. He knew that Sookie had planned to spend the majority of her time this weekend at the spa, and though he wouldn't apologize for the time they spent together, he still felt a tiny bit bad that she hadn't made it there.

"Pish Posh. This beats the spa any day of the week. This is so perfect Eric!" Sookie said splashing a little bit of water with her feet.

Grinning, Eric replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

Sookie just nudged his shoulder playfully, but the truth was that the awkwardness of the moment was building. It was evident that both of them had something to say to the other, but neither seemed willing to broach the topic.

"I'm sorry." Eric said, seemingly out of the blue.

"For what?" Sookie asked incredulously.

"So many things, sweet Sookie, but most of all, I'm sorry that I have to go to work." Eric's eyes begged for her understanding.

"Don't apologize for that, Eric it's your life. I get it. I'm just thankful you let me share it with you for just a little while." She replied laying her head on his shoulder as she took in the peaceful rays of sunshine.

"You'll come by after work though, right?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"You know it." Eric said with a smirk. Then he grabbed Sookie around the waist and fell into the pool taking her with him.

* * *

**A/N: Shameless Self-Promotion...**

**If you haven't read my entry for the IWTS contest, please give it a chance and leave me a review. If you're interested in entering the contest you have about 6 days left. PM me if you're interested and i'll be glad to pass on the info.**

**Also, TODAY is the last day to vote in the GiggleSnort awards. My One Shot "King Bill" has been nominated and I would be very grateful for your vote. community/Giggle_Snort_Awards/81168/**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi There, remember me? Sorry about my lack of review replies :( 1 Chapter and an Epilogue to go...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"I really had a lovely time with you this weekend, and your pool and garden it's amazing!" Sookie said glancing over at Eric as he drove back to the hotel.

He didn't take his eyes off the road, but she could see his smile widen. It was an exquisite sight really, to see him so relaxed and happy.

"It doesn't have to end, you know." He suggested.

They hadn't mentioned anything more about continuing the relationship that they had started. Neither one felt that the other would be open to it, and neither wanted to have such a substantial conversation, after all, they had only spent less than 48 hours with each other. Logically, it didn't make sense to either, but in their hearts they were both immensely sad at their imminent parting. They were both stubborn people but for different reasons. Eric, who almost never put his heart on the line in such an outward way, and Sookie because she had been burned one time too many in the past.

Sookie remained quiet. She wasn't exactly sure what he was suggesting, but she knew that it probably wasn't what she wanted. Besides all of that, she had ties to L.A. that just couldn't be broken in a single day, and it was more than absurd to think that giving up her career, her home, and the closeness of her friends because she shared one beautiful night with a wonderful man was just not realistic.

It was a fairytale, and everyone knows that fairytales are not real. So then what would happen after the cloud of attraction and lust blew away? What was left after that? Were they compatible? Did they have anything in common? As Sookie pondered these questions, she already knew their answers.

The silence and his unanswered question was all the confirmation that Eric needed.

_It was a fling. _

As he pulled into the employee parking garage at the casino, he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. Why had fate brought him his perfect match, only for her not to reciprocate his feelings. It was cruel. No. Karmic, he thought. Retribution from all the women he screwed over in the past.

Eric parked the car and was about to open his door when Sookie grabbed his forearm, stopping him from getting out.

"Eric." She said almost pleadingly.

He stopped, and turned to face her, staring deeply into her eyes trying desperately to read her emotions.

"I don't know what to do here." She admitted with unshed tears in her eyes.

He took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Is this just a fling to you?" He asked her pointedly.

He held his breath in anticipation of her response. He prepared himself for the final blow; the one that he was sure would knock him out of the dating game for good. She would say yes, and he would be gutted, he just knew that was going to be her response to his masochistic question.

But she surprised him as she leaned across the center console and laid a searing kiss on his lips. She pulled away for just a moment whispering "No." before assaulting his lips once again.

As much as they wanted to shut out the world around them, duty unfortunately called. Eric reluctantly released her lips and said, "We are definitely continuing this tonight." He said with a sexy leer that caused Sookie to blush furiously.

As they strolled in to the hotel, Eric insisted that he see Sookie to her room as a proper gentleman should. They approached the bank of elevators hand in hand looking every much like a newlywed couple would. Happy and lost in their own little bubble.

They entered an elevator along with a couple of Clark County Sheriffs deputies and a few other tourists as they made their way up to Sookie's room.

As they exited the elevator and made their way to her room, they stopped at her door. Eric looked back to see that the two Sheriffs were behind them as well. Sheriff number one was a stalky brunette man who looked like he was on perpetual desk duty because there was no way that he would ever be able to chase down a would be perp. And the other looked as though he was Barney Fife's doppelgänger. Eric watched as the Sheriffs regarded Sookie as she attempted to put her key card into her door.

The two Sheriffs looked at each other and seemed to come to some sort of silent agreement.

"Excuse me ma'am." Barney Fife said to Sookie. She turned to acknowledge the two deputies. "You Sookie Stackhouse?" The stalky Sheriff inquired.

Eric took a protective stance by her side as she replied, "Yes sir."

"We received a welfare call from the LAPD, may I speak privately with you for a moment." Said the stalky Sheriff.

"Umm… Ok?" Sookie replied nervously and clearly confused.

"Come with me son." Barney Fife said to Eric as he led him a little farther down the hallway.

"Ma'am, as I said, we received a welfare call from the LAPD. Your boyfriend reported a break in at your apartment and subsequently was unable to locate you." The man said as he reached for his notepad and pen from his back pocket.

"Boyfriend? Break in?" Sookie said looking and feeling more than a bit confused by the information that she was being given.

"Uh Yes ma'am, a… Mr. Compton." He said reading from his notepad. "Said he came by your place looking for you only to find your apartment ransacked and you nowhere to be found. Said he tried calling you numerous times as well."

"He's not my boyfriend." She said immediately. Why that was her first reaction to all the information she had been given was a mystery.

"Duly noted." He replied. "I need to ask you a few questions to ascertain your well-being." He said ad she nodded.

"Did that gentleman over there you kidnap you?" He asked.

"What?" Then realization of his line of questioning washed over her. "No! Oh god, No. No, no, no, no. He's a friend. I met him yesterday. He owns a restaurant here at the hotel." Sookie went on to explain her relationship to Eric, knowing that she probably sounded like a woman of loose morals to the Sheriff, but she didn't care.

The entire time that Sookie had been questioned by the plump desk duty deputy, Eric had been on the receiving end of similar inquiries from Barney Fife.

After all was said and done, desk duty deputy informed Sookie that her landlord had secured her premises and that they would contact the LAPD to make sure they knew that she was not a missing person. For her part, Sookie told them that she would immediately go back to L.A. to deal the mess.

Throughout everything, she maintained her composure, even though she was falling apart inside amd especially knowing that someone had ransacked her apartment. Though she didn't yet know the extent of the damage or the theft, she still felt violated and had absolutely no idea who would do that to her.

The Sheriffs bid her farewell and took their leave. Sookie couldn't stop herself from shaking uncontrollably as she began to worry and panic over who might have done that. The fact that she wasn't there to see to her things threw her into a panicked state. She quickly and with shaky hands managed to open her hotel room door.

For his part, Eric watched her carefully. He wasn't sure what to do for her.

"I gotta go, Eric. I gotta get home. Who would have done something like that? I don't get it?" Sookie said panic stricken. She was really working herself into a frenzy.

"I'll come with you." He volunteered seeing as how distraught she seemed.

"No, Eric. I can't ask you to do that for me." She said as she began tossing her things into her overnight bag.

"I gotta check out, where are my keys, where is my phone. God dammit, where is my purse?" She was frenzied and all Eric could do was to help her find what she was madly looking for because there was no reasoning with her in the state that she was in.

He found her purse and her phone and placed them on the bed. He then called the front desk and asked for a check out. All the while Sookie was tossing the duvet, towels and anything else she could grab around the room in sheer agitation.

"Breathe Sookie." He said placing his hands on her shoulder, stopping her from flailing about. "Just breathe. I checked you out and your purse and phone are on the bed." Sookie calmed at his words and she even looked abashed realizing how crazy she was acting.

"I'm sorry." She said taking a deep breath and a small moment to calm herself down.

"I've never been burgled before and I'm not there…and I'm just a bit crazy right now." She said trying to sort through her own emotions.

"Don't apologize. I'm just worried about you." He said pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you Eric." She said against his chest.

"Let me drive you home." He said gently, worriedly.

Sookie pulled away from his embrace, tears streaking down her cheeks. She was taken aback by his kindness and his sincere care for her. "I'll be okay, I promise." She replied.

He wanted to protest and insist that she let him take her home, but he knew that that would only cause an argument and that was probably the last thing she needed right now.

"Okay, but please call me as soon as you get there." He said kissing her forehead.

Sookie laughed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I don't even have your phone number." She said picking up her phone from the bed.

"Cheese and rice! 57 missed calls!" She felt terrible for making people worry about her, all because she had failed to take her phone with her to Eric's place. Then again, had she taken it, they probably wouldn't have been able to connect the way they had.

Eric took her phone and added his number to her contacts. He handed her phone back to her and said, "It's going to be alright, Sookie. Say the word and I'll be there. You're only 4 hours away. "

"You'd do that for me?" She asked.

"In a heartbeat." He replied without question.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't win a GiggleSnort :( but that's ok it was nice to be nominated, and thank you to those of you who took the time to vote for me. **

**The IWTS contest window for entry is now over, but there are some really good fics out there to enjoy. **

**I addition to my story "Stay" *cough, shamless pimping, cough*I suggest that you read InLoveWEric's story called "Semper Fi", which is really good and is multi chapter too! It conjures up some nice Generation Kill ASkars images...mmm... ASkars in uniform... **

**Where was I? Oh yeah...****I also want to take a moment to pimp out randon fandom dot net , which is a website dedicated to a multitude of fandoms (especially SVM/TB)and everyone on the forum is really nice...go check it out. **


	16. Chapter 16

******A/N: So here it is, the final chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

After a three and a half hour drive in the desert and through the Cajon Pass, Sookie finally made it back to her apartment in L.A. She left her luggage in the car and frantically made her way towards her apartment. The first thing she noticed was plastic sheeting and duct tape that covered what was once her beautiful beveled glass inlaid front door. Her heart immediately sank as she opened the front door and turned on the lights in the entry way.

The condition she had found her apartment in utterly devastated her. Nearly everything in her living room was shattered, broken or otherwise ruined. Her couch, cushions and drapes had been slashed. Her television and a few other electronic items were missing, presumably stolen.

Sookie did her best to inventory what was missing, but the state of shock she was in made it difficult to think about anything other than feeling completely violated.

Sookie's jaw hung open as she moved from the living room to the kitchen. It was quickly becoming apparent to her that this was a personal attack and not just a random burglary. Nothing was left untouched, not even the food in the refrigerator.

Sookie made her way into her bedroom and was greeted by chaos. All of her clothes were strewn indiscriminately on the floor and bed, most of which looked to be in shreds. Her jewelry box was gone, and in its place was a single red rose.

Sookie immediately understood the message and knew exactly who was behind this.

_Bill _

Why would he do that to her? And why would he be so brazen about it? Bill used to send Sookie those exact roses every time they would have one of their many arguments. It was no coincidence that amongst the chaos and devastation sat one of Bill's roses.

Although she had rental insurance and would be compensated for her loss she still felt violated on the deepest level. Sookie sat on her torn mattress and with her head in her hands, she cried angry tears. It was just stuff, she knew that logically, but it was her stuff and Bill had done this to her to make her suffer, to cause her pain. She vowed right then and there that she would see to it that Bill was locked away for this even if it was the last thing she ever did.

As Sookie wiped her tears, two things happened simultaneously; first someone was knocking on her front door, or what was left of it at least. And second, her phone was ringing – It was Eric.

She chose to ignore Eric's call for the time being, knowing that she would call him back later, and instead she answered the caller at the door.

It was her landlord, Claude Crane. Claude was a decent man, if not a little standoffish, and he was a good landlord. She appreciated him more though because he had seen to her apartment while she was incommunicado in Las Vegas.

Knowing that she probably looked a little worse for wear, but that was to be expected all things considered, she opened the door and greeted her landlord.

"Hello Sookie, sorry that this happened to you." Claude said as he looked around her shoulder taking in the state of her apartment.

"Thank you. And thanks for looking after my apartment while I was away." She replied sincerely.

"No problem. Look, I just dropped by to give you the detective's phone number." He said as he handed her a business card. "Detective Ambroselli asked me to tell you to call them at your earliest convenience." He said.

Sookie fidgeted with the card in her hand, looking at it as if it contained all the answers to her problems. After a moment she finally looked up and said, "Thank you I will. And I promise to get this apartment cleaned up – I have insurance." She said as an afterthought.

Claude smirked. "No worries. Afterall, I have your security deposit. Bye Sookie." He said turning to leave her to tend to her apartment.

Just as she shut her broken front door, her phone dinged indicating a new text message.

E: You make it home?

Sookie smiled for the first time all night. She was overjoyed knowing that Eric was thinking about her.

S: Yeah, 20 minutes ago.

She quickly replied, and then second guessed herself – She should've said more. So she quickly added,

S: I miss you :(

There, that was better, she thought.

E: Want me to come over? ;)

Yes. She thought, but it wasn't as if he was a few blocks away. Would it be wrong if she told him the truth?

S: I could use a little comfort right now.

She replied honestly.

E: That bad huh?

S: You have no idea.

E: I mean it Sookie, I really will come over.

God did she want him to come over, but she couldn't ask him to do that. She needed to sort through this mess by herself.

She must have taken too long to respond because her phone had begun to ring- it was Eric.

"Hey." Sookie said with a forced cheer in her voice.

"Hi. How are you?" Eric asked tentatively.

"Tired. Long drive." She replied. She was intentionally avoiding bringing up the burglary because she didn't want Eric to worry about her.

"Want me to let you go?" He asked, hoping that she would respond no.

"Nah, hearing your voice is comforting me right now." She replied.

"How is your apartment?" He asked.

Sookie blew out an exasperated breath and wearily replied, "It's a bit messy and a few items are missing…no big deal." She lied.

"Well that's good. I'm sorry that our time was cut short." He started but wanted to say so much more, but he settled with, "I just really enjoyed your company." He said.

Sookie too was disappointed about their abrupt departure, but the circumstances were what they were and there wasn't anything that could be done about it now. She just wished that perhaps they had time to discuss what their shared weekend meant. Were they going to continue to be friends or more? She certainly regretted leaving that question unanswered now.

"I guess I better clean up this mess a bit and get to bed." She replied, but wondered to herself where she planned on sleeping since her bed was in tatters and her apartment was less than secure at the moment.

"Ok." He said disappointedly and paused thoughtfully, then said, "Can I call you later?"

"I'd love that." She said as a whisper.

"Ok. Good night Sookie." He said but longed to be there to see her to bed himself.

"Night Eric." She replied with equal longing.

After she hung up with Eric, she started thinking about what to do next. She obviously couldn't stay in her apartment, so she decided to call Tara and Lafayette to make sure that they knew she was back in town. She also asked Lafayette if she could stay with him for a couple of days, at least until she could fix her door and buy a new bed.

OoOoOo

For the past two days Sookie had been crashing on Lafayette's couch. He has a small one bedroom condo over in Manhattan Beach and though she was incredibly thankful to him for giving her a place to stay, she couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on his love life since she could hear Lafayette and Jesus making some conspicuously sex sounding noises.

She sighed and decided to get up do something productive, so she decided to get up and make some breakfast. The problem, however, was that anytime she thought about cooking or food or kitchens, she couldn't help but think about Eric- sexy, wonderful, chef Eric.

She missed him terribly, and though he had called her every night for the last two nights, it wasn't the same as seeing him in person. In fact their talks were awkward and didn't last very long.

Sadly, Sookie knew that it that pattern continued the calls would become less and less until they were no longer communicating at all. That was the last thing that she wanted to have happen, but she wasn't sure how to overcome the distance and discomfort.

She had so many problems to deal with right now, that trying to build a relationship with Eric seemed to be out of grasp.

She had talked to Detective Ambroselli with the LAPD and voiced her suspicion about her former lover and his complicity with the burglary. Detective Ambroselli agreed that he was indeed a suspect, but that was the extent of it. No arrest had been made and Bill hadn't tried to contact her since she had gotten back.

At least she would be able to move back to her apartment today since Claude assured her that the maintenance man would install a new door today and she was slated to have her mattress delivered this afternoon.

Then she would only have the issue of the insurance company, the criminal investigation and her landlord to deal with. Perhaps after all of that was settled she could maybe take another quick trip to Las Vegas to see Eric… If he still wanted to see her that is, a fact that she wasn't certain would be true.

Sookie sighed as she flipped the bacon. Who was she kidding, Eric deserved better than what she had to offer.

OoOoOoO

Later that afternoon, Sookie found herself running a little behind in meeting with the mattress delivery guy, so she hurriedly parked her car and rushed up to her apartment. In her tunneled vision of just getting to her place, she wasn't exactly paying attention to her surroundings. So it shocked her greatly when someone grabbed her arm from behind. The offender spun her around so that she was face to face with the reprobate- Bill.

"Sookie, we must talk." He said coolly. The way he spoke those words were in direct contrast with the rough way in which he held her forearm.

Sookie yanked her arm in an attempt to thwart his harsh grasp, but it was to no avail. "What do you want Bill?" she asked sternly and narrowed her eyes.

"I think you know." He said not changing his tone.

"Returning to the scene of the crime?" She said with obvious inference to her accusation.

"Why you would think that I would harm you in that matter, I'll never know." He said as if he were the victim, but continued his act by saying, "This reflects terribly on the Compton name. Mother is not happy at all." He said just as coolly, but his tone changed rapidly as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Call off the pigs Sookie." He said threateningly.

To her credit, she didn't let his threatening tone get the best of her. She held her head up high and said, "No." Though she was terrified inside, she appeared strong and determined.

"If mother has to call in her favor to the Mayor, you will pay. Mark. My. Words." He moved to manhandle her further but was interrupted when a man approached them and asked, "Where can I find apartment 21B?" the burly man with a polo shirt from the mattress store asked.

"That's my apartment." Sookie said and was finally able to pull her arm away from Bill. But before she could walk away from him completely, he whispered in her ear, "This isn't over."

Sookie found herself shaking as she directed the guys where to put her mattress and even after they finished up and left, her nerves were shot. He sat down at her scratched up kitchen table and poured herself a shot of tequila.

OoOoOoO

She was about three sheets to the wind, when she heard an annoyingly incessant ringing sound. The annoying sound seemed to be coming from her purse, so she stumbled over to it and haphazardly dumped its contents on the table.

She located the source of the noise, her cell phone, and quickly answered it without even looking at who her caller was.

"Yo." She answered.

"Sookie?" Eric asked confused.

"Sookie…Cookie…Mmm. Cookie dough. God I want some ice cream." She said and stumbled over to raid her freezer, phone in hand.

"Sookie? Are you drunk?" He asked, but now he was a little worried.

"Eric!" She exclaimed loudly. It just dawned on her that the sexy voice on the other end of the phone was her chef.

"God you sound so fucking sexy. I love fucking you so much. Why did I have to meet the most perfect man ever, only to come home to a ransacked apartment and a dickhead ex." She rambled nearly incoherently.

"Ok. Wow. That was a lot of information to digest, so I'm going to take this one thing at a time." He said both amused and concerned by her comments.

"First, sexy girl, I love fucking you too. And second, I thought your apartment wasn't that bad." He replied.

"Tomayto Tomahto." She mumbled.

"Sookie." He said in a pleading way.

"Ok fine." She said, her accent becoming more pronounced. "My fucking ex-boyfriend, who violently accosted me today by the way, ransacked my apartment and stole a bunch of shit from me." She finally admitted.

He didn't respond immediately, but she could hear him breathing heavily and she could've sworn that she heard his keys jingle, but she couldn't be sure…maybe it was her ears ringing…Why was the room spinning?

"I'm gonna be sick." She said before she threw the phone down and ran to the bathroom to puke.

OoOoOo

Sookie had passed out on the floor of the bathroom, and had been out for a few hours, when she was awoken by the pounding of her head…Wait, that wasn't her head. She got up and stretched her back and neck out since it was most definitely kinked from lying on the floor in the awkward position.

The banging got louder and louder then she heard her name being called. "Sookie, open the door." The deep voice sounded familiar, comforting even.

She went to open her new door only to be greeted by her delicious chef. "Eric!" she said with as much excitement as she could muster.

"Oh fuck baby." Eric said looking around her still messed up apartment. He quickly pulled her in for a hug, holding her body tightly to his.

"How did you know where I live?" she asked feeling a little woozy and more than a little drunk still.

"Google." Was his only response as her picked her up and walked her back to her bedroom. He wasn't sure what he was going to be greeted with when he finally made it to her apartment, but he had already surmised that she was drunk and when she didn't respond to him over the phone, he figured she had gotten sick.

What worried him the most and what prompted him into action was when she stated that she was violently accosted be her ex. There wasn't even a question in his mind as to what he had to do and where he had to go. It was what he wanted to do two days ago.

He laid her down on her unmade bed that didn't even have a sheet on it and he pulled off his pants and shoes and curled in next to her. He was exhausted as well both from dinner service and the drive to L.A., so it didn't take him very long to find sleep.

OoOoOo

Sookie felt a vaguely familiar warmth encircling her body, and even though her head was throbbing and her mouth felt like cotton balls, she still found herself smiling. She opened her eyes to find that her dream had come true, he was here with her.

"Good morning drunky." Eric said as he drew lazy circles on her lower back.

"You're really here." She whispered, but quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "God I smell! How can you stand to be this close to me?" she said in embarrassment.

Eric chuckled. He couldn't care less that she smelled like a Tijuana border bar, or the fact that her hair was ratted. He was just glad to be in her warmth, holding her. He realized something early this morning while he watched her sleeping. He never wanted to be away from her ever again.

Sookie quickly leapt from the bed in favor of the bathroom. She needed to make herself a little more human again. After she had cleaned up her face and hair and brushed her teeth, she made her way back out to her bedroom where she found Eric sitting on her unmade bed. She felt mortified.

He held out two tablets of aspirin and a coffee cup of water. "You don't have any regular cups." He said with regret as he handed her the cup and pills.

Sookie smiled ruefully and took what he had to offer and replied with a melancholy, "I know."

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" He asked in a soft, non-accusing way.

"I didn't want to bother you my problems and I was worried that if I told you how bad it was that you would drive here." She said chuckling at the irony.

"You didn't want me here?" He questioned

"I did." She said immediately. "I do." She corrected. "I guess I just didn't want to take you away from your restaurant." She said and she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"I want to be here for you." He stated flatly. "I know that our last few phone calls have been…" he stopped to find the right word to say. He didn't want to offend her.

"Awkward." She finished his sentence.

"Yeah. Awkward." He repeated. "This may be crazy, but since you said some pretty blunt things to me last night." Sookie cringed. She couldn't recall what she'd said, but hoped that it wasn't too embarrassing. "I'm just going to lay my cards on the table." He said. He was resigned to tell her all the things he'd been keeping close to the vest.

"I want to be with you. I want to have a real relationship with you. I loved having you at my home…I want it to be your home too." He said as he caressed her cheek. He was gauging her reaction to his heartfelt admission.

"I know that I can't ask you to uproot your life here, but I just want to be with you and you seemed so at peace at my…" he was stopped mid-sentence as Sookie jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"Is that a yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"Did you ask me a question?" She retorted sassily. He missed that sass and that smile too.

"Move in with me?" He asked in a very serious tone.

"Eric, this is nuts." She admitted, but looking around at her disheveled apartment, she started thinking about her life in L.A. Sure she had a couple of really great friends, and yes she had a good job, one that she'd worked hard for, but Tara had her own life and Lafayette was building one with Jesus and she could be a librarian anywhere. Las Vegas was only 4 hours away and it's not like they couldn't all keep in touch on Skype and Facebook and the other ten social media outlets out there.

Looking into Eric's eyes, she could feel his sincerity. She didn't love him and he didn't love her…yet, but she felt confident that they'd get there.

"I'll move here if that's what it takes, Sookie. I just want to be with you." Eric said feeling like Sookie's silence meant that she didn't want to move in with him.

"No." She said.

"No?" Eric replied with disappointment.

"No, I don't want you to move here." She said. Eric felt his heart drop.

"I want to move to Las Vegas. I love being with you and I love your home." She said beaming.

"Our home." He corrected. Ecstatically, Eric pulled Sookie in for a searing kiss, her lips moving in time with his as he deepened his movements. Sookie moaned against his lips, he felt like home and it was feeling that Sookie had been waiting a long time to feel.

She would gladly move in with him if it meant that she got to feel this way every day. Their future seemed to be written in the bright lights of Vegas and she couldn't wait for it to start.

* * *

**A/N: I will be posting an Epilogue soon...**


End file.
